Silent Dreams
by Anh D-ao
Summary: Kai struggles with his feelings for a certain someone. (Completed)
1. Hidden Emotions

AD: Ok, well my muses have returned, and I'm pleased to add that I now have a couple of new muses.  
  
Irvine: How the hell did I become one of your damn muses?  
  
Raven: And what made you think that any of us would want to be one of you're muses?  
  
Heero: *Ignoring conversation*  
  
Kai: *grunts*  
  
AD: Sigh, just say the damn disclaimer.  
  
Irvine: Maybe later!  
  
AD: Fine! I'll say it, I do not own Beyblades, but I do own Serena, and this story, oh, and I own Ravie-chan, Heero-chan, Kai-chan and Irvine too! *sigh* I wish at least... *thinking* maybe one of these days I should get a real muse...  
  
Irvine: And I'm sure we'd all be shocked and horrified too.  
  
AD: Hey!  
  
Raven: Here, we'll let you read the story if you want. And this is her first Beyblade fic. yadi yadi yada.  
  
Chapter One : Hidden Emotions  
  
The sky darkened rapidly, wrapping the lone figure in shadows.  
  
An air of mystery hung around him, making him seem dark, cold and invulnerable.  
  
Uncrossing his arms he pushed himself away from the tree that he had leant against, stalking off to merge with the shadows.  
  
The Leader of the Blade Breakers stopped to watch a couple of kids beyblading, walking past he listened distantly to their murmurs of recognition.  
  
The moonlight glinted off of his skin, giving him an almost godly look. The moonlight absorbing into his hair, making it shine with a silver tinge. His eyes betrayed nothing of his feelings, they remained cold, arcane.  
  
Kai wallowed in the nothingness of the night, the emptiness of the shadows.  
  
There was nothing that he wanted, nothing he needed. His training had made him merciless, and intelligent, his tutors had supplied everything that he needed.  
  
He had been raised by nannies and tutors, never knowing the love of either his parents or his grandfather. He had never even known his parents, they had preferred to distance themselves from him, focusing their attention on their own pleasures.  
  
So why should a weakness such as love come into his life now?  
  
His thoughts turned towards the source of his weakness.  
  
Distancing himself from her as much as possible when they were training together. He now wondered at the foolishness they had shown in agreeing to work together with the Silver Bladers team, to gain knowledge from each other.  
  
The leader continued on, approaching the hotel. He passed through the courtyard silently, with cat like grace. Walking past the main desk he continued on to the elevators, hitting the floor number and waiting. He leant against the rail, his arms crossed, ignoring the stares of the two others in the elevator. Stepping from it he continued down the silent hallways to his room.  
  
Turning his key in the lock he opened the door, flicking his wrist to shut it, a soft bang sounded as it hit the frame and continued into the main room. Snoring came from on of the rooms in the hallway to the right and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
Turning his gaze to the only room with a light still on he entered it, observing the two single beds, one of them occupied by his sleeping tormentor.  
  
Her bedside light was still on, and on her chest lay a discarded book, open on a page.  
  
Her turned to leave when he heard her call tentatively.  
  
"Kai?" the word was more a question than it was a statement, indicating that she was still half asleep.  
  
He turned to face her, arms crossing, his forehead creased into a frown. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, like a child awakening to the warmth of morning.  
  
"There's only one room left, we were going to ask if you'd mind sharing...but nobody could find you." she explained, watching his face for any sign of the emotion he refused to show.  
  
Sighing when she found his usual blank composure she said reasonably, "There's nothing we can do about it now, and it's too late to wake the others, they need their sleep if they're to meet your training standards tomorrow." continuing when he didn't reply she added, "And anyway, if you have have a problem with it we can just sort it out in the morning, it's not like it'll kill you to spend one night in the same room as someone else."  
  
The leader replied with only a frustrated sigh as he grabbed some things from his bag and stalked into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
When he returned he was wearing a t-shirt and loose pants. Throwing the folded clothes he had worn that day on the top of his bag he walked to the bed, getting in.  
  
"Where were you?" Serena asked turning the light off.  
  
His only reply was a light growl which sent shivers down her spine, he turned so that his back was towards her.  
  
"Out." came the answer when he finally replied.  
  
"Out where?" she persisted.  
  
The leader ignored the question, shuffling his body closer to the wall and away from her. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair, hear her soft breathing.  
  
It'll fade. Kai promised himself, Love is weak.  
  
AD: Well, that's it, review if you want, review if you don't bye!  
  
Heero: Did that make one ounce of sense?  
  
AD: SHUT...UP 


	2. Surveyed Weakness

AD: I'd just first like to thank my reviewers, reviews are treasured! And now that that's finished it's time to move on, to the actual story, but not before the disclaimer which Kai's gonna say.  
  
Kai: *Glares and turns away*  
  
AD: *Turns to look at Raven smiling sweetly*  
  
Raven: Don't look at me, I'm not gonna say it, why don't you get that new muse you were talking about?  
  
AD: That was a little purple winged thing and it flew away after I opened the cage for it to give me some inspiration, I guess they only last once. *pouts* Anyway, na na na naaa na to you Heero, I did make sense, one of my reviewers told me so!  
  
Heero: She doesn't own Beyblades, or me for that matter, and the only reason I'm saying this disclaimer is cause I want her to shut up!  
  
AD: HEY!  
  
Irvine: *Puts hand over her mouth, you can hear chains of muffled curses still* Onto the story.....  
  
  
  
Chapter Two : Surveyed Weakness  
  
Serena watched as the leader of the Blade Breakers fell into a peaceful slumber, it was amazing how different he looked when he wasn't awake, the threatening air surrounding him dissipated until it you would be amazed to find that it was ever there during the day.  
  
She watched his chest rising and falling, his breathing even, and whole appearance relaxed.  
  
A small smile danced across her lips as her gaze ran down his sleeping form. It became a sad sort of smile as a lone thought flitted through her mind.  
  
Untouchable.  
  
After their teams had joined two months ago to have the right number of people to compete in the Spanish tournament, leadership of the former Silver Bladers had passed from Amille to Kai.  
  
And now they were in Australia, a couple of weeks before the tournament in Sydney.  
  
She rolled away from the urge to run her fingers through his silky blue hair, and closed her eyes tightly, finding it harder to fall into sleep.  
  
Hours passed, and dawn broke over the city. Kai woke and stretched, turning his attention to the time.  
  
The clock beside him read 5:26 am and he smirked at it. He had been the only one besides Serena and Callie to adapt to the time difference, but then in truth he didn't really need to sleep much, and Callie and Serena had spent most of their lives in Australia.  
  
He turned his attention to the still sleeping figure and reached out a hand, trailing it slowly down from her forehead to her cheek, to smooth the frown that creased against her forehead.  
  
She smiled, responding to his touch reactively and Kai pulled his hand away as she mad to grasp it. A beautiful pout flickered across her face and then melted away as she obviously dreamed about something happy.  
  
He wondered what it was that she was dreaming about, what it was that could have her pouting one minute and then smiling the next.  
  
Angry at himself he moved past the bed and stalked into the bathroom, his thoughts raging.  
  
She does make me weak. He thought angry at himself for letting his guard drop, even for a second.  
  
He stepped into the shower, turning on the water until it was warm only, letting it run down his body, and run his thoughts away with it.  
  
He exited the bathroom, having changed back into his trademark black top and blue pants.  
  
He stopped beside Serena's bed and picked up the glass of water that sat on the table beside it, testing it with a finger. It was freezing, chilled by the night. He poured it over her head, jolting her into reality before putting it back on the table.  
  
She glared at him as he walked away before sighing and getting to her feet, walking to the bathroom after glancing at the clock.  
  
5:40 was the time upon the screen and she sent one more glare to the door where Kai had exited, poking her tongue out at the empty space before opening the door to the bathroom and entering.  
  
Exiting the shower five minutes later, tugging on a black tank top, and white cargo pants. She listened to the shouting from Tyson and Celia at Kai obviously, something about them not going to pay for a door before clipping on a black choker necklace and looking at the image she made in the full length mirror attached to the door of the wardrobe frowning.  
  
Dark circles ringed her eyes, a result of the lack of sleep from the night before. Sighing once more she left the room, to join the others in the lounge area.  
  
Walking out she found Callie cooking breakfast, fixing Kai; who stood at the doorway leaning against the wall, with a murderous look.  
  
Shaking her head lightly she sat down on the sofa, watching as every one filed out and Callie began to serve breakfast. Standing and walking to the table with the others she sat and chatted lightly with them, watching Kai still leaning against the wall out of the corner of her eye.  
  
A tide of emotions swept over Kai as he watched Serena talking to Ami who had just sat down and was shooting him dirty looks. It dragged him down, leaving him breathless for a moment, encouraging and destroying him at the same time.  
  
Fighting for control he straightened slightly as the tide eased and he turned away from Serena's questioning eyes, trying to shut them out, forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Well, how was that chapter? And no, we don't want any comments from you. *says turning to face her five tied up muses*  
  
AD: I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but while you're waiting, reviewing's a nice past time.  
  
The fifth and so far forgotten muse: Who'd read it?  
  
AD: *whacks him over the head with a book.* Not so funny now are you. *mutters* 


	3. Trained Slayer

AD: I'm back again with yet another chapter! ^-^ And a very big thank you to all of my reviewers! Just some responses before we head into the story, *snickers* my muses are still a little tied up at the moment, I'll see if they've been being good enough after to read the disclaimer...  
  
Raine: I'm glad you like it, and thanks 4 telling Heero so, he wouldn't have believed it if only I'd said it.  
  
Starwolf, Angel Slayer, Saint-Tail02 and : Thanks, I'm updating as much as possible! ^-^  
  
Destiny Babee: I continued!! ^-^ And hopefully this chapter'll be longer than the last couple!  
  
Purra: Lol, you like all of my favourite animes too! I'm still updating! And...muses going juvi together, not a bad idea. It's very effective actually, as long as you gag them as well, otherwise they'll just keep going on and on and on and on.... Threatening him works as well ^-^ Thanks 4 the hello from Kai too, (and I didn't know cats are solar powered.) Glad you like it, hopefully we'll be progressing sometime soon...  
  
OT puff: Yes, actually making bad asses fall in love is one of life's greatest pleasures, (except when you have to hear their whining about it).  
  
Rei Aianamy: Yay! It's been continued and updated as soon I as I could.  
  
(): *shudders* I sound like an English teacher? Well hopefully it's a good English teacher, unlike my very short term memory one. Thanks for the compliment though!  
  
Anjel bluez(): Surprises everyone how he could have feelings, and yes the love he calls a weakness will now officially not leave him alone, unless...^-^  
  
AD: Ok, well thanks 4 all the reviews, you've inspired me to continue writing it... and now, Irvine's gonna say the disclaimer.  
  
Irvine: Bite me.  
  
AD: Back to the dishes 4 u! (I'm making them do housework 4 being bad ^-^) I don't own anything! Except the Silver Bladers of course.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three : Trained Slayer  
  
They met at the training grounds across from the hotel, laughing and smiling at each other. All unaware of the increasing distance their team leader kept between them.  
  
He stood against a pillar arms crossed and ordered Nicola and Max to begin battling.  
  
They launched of, their blades spinning into opposite ends of the bowl, circling each other until they met in the centre, with an unmistakable crash, then to pull back, dodging and attacking at different times, the other trying to determine their opponents strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Kai noted their speed, strength and strategy with a skilled view. His statistical mind analysing the best structure of attack and defence for each of the opponents.  
  
He turned away from the battle to find her watching him.  
  
Sapphire orbs caught his own deep mahogany and held them, trapping them for a split second.  
  
Pulling them away he tried to return his focus to the match going on beside him, but found that once again his thoughts were on her.  
  
The tide moved upon him again, caressing him and scorching him at the same time, tormenting him with hope and then stealing it away the next second.  
  
The battle finished and he ordered Nicola; who had won it, to battle against Ray.  
  
They launched, a mixture of defence and loud oppression vs speed and subtlety. Kai watched, his mind absorbing the data of the battle and the statistics of both Ray and Nicola against a different opponent, but his thoughts still raged, commanding him to look at Serena once more, memorise her every move, every gaze.  
  
He wanted nothing more to lose himself in her smile, to be like them, carefree and innocent, but his past refused to be forgotten so easily, and his training was so engraved into his very core of being that to deny it would leave him lost, leave him wondering who exactly he was.  
  
Such thoughts were weak though, and in turn made him weak.  
  
And weakness could...would destroy him.  
  
Serena watched him confused. A second earlier she had seen what she could have sworn to be a maelstrom of emotions never before seen on his face, or in his eyes. But in the same instant that she had seen it, it had disappeared, leaving behind the cold unemotional eyes that she was so used to in it's place.  
  
He turned away from her, seeing the surprised on her face. Angry with himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him. He turned back to the match, watching it carefully.  
  
His body language had changed. Serena noted. He was no longer the calm and relaxed boy she had seen standing their a moment before, now he was tense and she wondered what it was exactly that had disgruntled him so.  
  
Flicking a strand of hair form her face she continued to study him, wondering just how much she could learn by doing so.  
  
He seemed to have caught onto her though, for the look on his face was closed, and the shield of mystery and threat returning at full power. His face was closed off, all emotion shut out, and his relaxed stance had returned, if she hadn't seen it she never would have known it was there.  
  
Kai's attention now focused solely on the two bladers, as their match came to an end.  
  
As he had suspected Ray had won. Nicola had a strong defensive, but defence was nothing when combined with speed and skill, even with her bit beast.  
  
He ordered a break and walked to the very edge of the training room, sitting on one of the chairs provided, watching the others talking for a moment before closing his eyes, arms crossed to think.  
  
Serena approached him carefully, he seemed so deep in though that unlike usual he didn't notice that anyone else was there.  
  
"Kai." she ventured quietly.  
  
"What is it?" he replied eyes still closed.  
  
"I was just wondering, well, when do you practise?"  
  
He looked up at her eyes cold and she decided that she had better explain.  
  
"It's just that, well, you spend all your time improving us, but no one ever sees you practice, we just know that you improve." she said hurriedly.  
  
"Then why should it matter." he replied voice flat.  
  
"I-I just-it's-" she sighed, "Never mind Kai."  
  
Kai listened to her turning and beginning to walk away. He hated that voice, that sad and hopeless voice, it sounded weak and pathetic. Yet hearing her gave him an odd stab of pain. Made him feel bad himself.  
  
"Serena." he said to her back; voice gruff.  
  
She turned back to face him, her eyes lighting up hopefully.  
  
"Yes Kai?"  
  
Biting back the urge to reassure her that he wasn't mad like she thought he said simply, "Get the others ready, breaks over."  
  
He watched her sigh, nodding and then walking back to the large group standing against the opposite wall, laughing and joking together.  
  
Guilt welled up inside of him, guilt at his actions towards her, but he pushed it aside, shoving it into the further corner of his mind he could find before telling the others that they had some new training methods to work on.  
  
Serena watched him him sighing, thinking of something Callie had once said. Love like you've never been hurt. Her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears welling inside of them, What if you never have loved?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: OK! I've updated, I've left another ponder me thought. And I've been as mean as hell, but I am going to get WAY worse. Keep reading! And there's a little purple button down at the bottom of the screen, if you feel compelled to push it and write something in the space provided. DO NOT let anybody STOP you.  
  
Heero: Why the hell would they want to review your stupid story.  
  
Kai: And why do I have to act like a total idiot, as if I'd ever give into a weakness like love! *snorts* You should revise it, make it so that I don't give in and never have the story up there.  
  
AD: Aren't you two meant to be doing housework, cause if not I'm sure one of those lovely fans out there might like to borrow you for a little while, I'm sure they can find LOTS of jobs for you two to do.  
  
Kai: *whimper* we'll be good.  
  
AD: Good, cause otherwise I heard that Purra needs some new house slaves, and Raine might like to make you're life a misery Heero!  
  
Heero: Huh, which Heero where, *looks around innocently* I'm umm....vacumming yes, that's it, vacuuming.  
  
AD: Really, with what?  
  
Heero:* Looks around, grabs Kai.* Kai.  
  
AD: *snickers* This I gotta see. 


	4. Rising Hope

AD: As usual, I'm gonna reply to my wonderful reviewers first, once again thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
Purra: I know, disobedient muses are just sooo annoying, but why is it that the disobedient ones are always the best?  
  
Raven: We're the best?  
  
AD: *mutters* damn it, now I'm gonna have to put up with their god damned inflated ego's again. *normal* Oh and Purra, you'll be really really dead if you put his dranzer in the toaster...  
  
Raine: You're welcome, and if he's disobedient any more I'll be sure to send him over, *says loudly so that he can hear* Do you hear that Heero! *returns to reviewer* Thanks, but I'd have to thank the little winged thing that I for a brief amount of time called a muse. ^-^  
  
Heero: *mutters* At least that's what she keeps telling herself.  
  
AD: DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COMMENT!!!!  
  
Rays Kitten(beyblade_ice_queen): Thanks for offering to be a muse, it was really sweet, and unfortunately at the moment I can't add you into the story as Ray's girlfriend, cause I'm mainly focusing on the relationship between Kai and Serena. I'm really sorry...  
  
Angel Slayer: I'm updating! I'm updating!  
  
Rei Aianamy: *snickers* Heero, Kai, this lovely reviewer would like to borrow you to do her homework, since I don't have any more homework since tomorrows the last day of school, I'm sure that if you act up any more I could send you to her... And thanks! I'm updating as soon as I can, but I have to think of what I'm going to put in next before I can post it..  
  
OT puff: Thanks, and I really don't know at this point, if I did put in lemon, it would depend mainly on what the other people who read this want, and how this turns out, even I don't know if they're going to turn out together yet...  
  
AD: And that's all of the reviewers, although if I missed out anyone by accident, I'm really sorry... Anyway, now Kai's going to say the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: *in a forced voice* she doesn't own anything, except the silver bladers.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four : Rising Hope  
  
Training had ended badly that day. Tyson had decided that he was fed up with Kai, and a fight had ensued, Kai fighting back with his calm replies, while Tyson preferred to yell and scream.  
  
Eventually Tyson had stormed out, and the always over dramatic Amille had followed after him.  
  
Training had then bee pushed further than before, Tyson's words grating on his nerves, more than he would ever acknowledge.  
  
To do so would be to admit that what Tyson had said had struck something in him, to admit that he felt as they did, that he had emotions.  
  
They had left training that night to go to dinner, all resenting one thing or another.  
  
Except for two people, Kai because he refused to acknowledge the emotions existence, and Serena because she never let things bother her, never got mad.  
  
Serena watched Kai silently as he ate.  
  
He was tense now, his knuckles were white with restrained anger, as he tightened his fist around the glass in his hand.  
  
She was afraid that it would shatter, sending shards of glass to tear into his soft skin, and open up streams of crimson blood.  
  
Eventually after a long, breathless moment he put the glass down undamaged, returning to eating.  
  
She looked up in surprise as Callie spoke to her, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Apologising quickly Serena turned her attention back to their conversation, her thoughts still wandering every now and then to Kai.  
  
Kai watched the girl stealing glances at him whenever she could, he gripped the fork tightly annoyed, wondering why he couldn't get his thoughts off of her.  
  
She was paying even more attention to him tonight than before, not trying to hide it from him as she would usually do.  
  
A frown of concern creased her forehead, her sapphire eyes crinkling in concern.  
  
He pushed his chair back, leaving the rest of his meal uneaten and moved back to the bedroom he still shared with her.  
  
Predictably she came in moments later, walking softly on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Kai." she said tentatively.  
  
He didn't reply, laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, ignoring her.  
  
"Don't be mad at them." she said quietly, "You've been training us harder than usual lately, and they both over did it a bit, they were just trying to say that they want some free time."  
  
"So you've come as their spokesman." he replied, a touch of amusement in his cold voice.  
  
"No," she replied, "I came because..." she hesitated.  
  
"Because what?" he replied, turning his head to face her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Because I was worried about you." she said hesitantly, "I care about you Kai."  
  
The tide amplified, this time with a renewed force, and he couldn't help but turn and face her.  
  
She was sitting on her bed casually, her eyes anywhere but on him.  
  
He grunted, knowing that if he were to respond he would admit to caring about her as well.  
  
Regaining control of his emotions barely he replied in a terse clipped kind of voice, "You can tell the others that they may have the day off tomorrow, but I will not tolerate any more outbursts like that."  
  
Serena sighed, she knew a dismissal when she heard it, standing she walked from the room, contemplating his reaction to her admission.  
  
She told the others the news, walking from their cries of joy.  
  
Standing on the balcony she let the wind sweep her hair around her face, her clothes rustling around her body with the force of the wind.  
  
She looked out to the view, the figure walking onto the balcony going unnoticed behind her.  
  
"Hey," Callie said sweetly, coming to stand beside her, looking out at the view along with her. "Maybe after the tournament, we should go home for a while, see our families again..."  
  
"Maybe we should." Serena replied, surprising herself and Callie.  
  
"Come back inside when you're ready." Callie said finally, hugging her around the shoulders, "And I'm sorry nothing happened with Kai." she whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly before letting go.  
  
"He'll come around, I'm sure of it." she said at the doorway, "Maybe he just needs a little nudge in the right direction."  
  
Serena smiled at her, and then waited a little while, before leaving to do just that.  
  
She entered the room slowly, he was still laying on the bed, a book in his hands and he was holding it above his face, reading it with some interest.  
  
Turning to look at her he said annoyed, "What do you want?"  
  
She walked to the side of his bed, heart throbbing so loudly that she was surprised he couldn't hear it.  
  
Ever so slowly she bent and touched her lips to his, a jolt of electricity running through her as their lips touched.  
  
He slowly moved his hands, one moving to the back of her head, and the other to her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
Their lips caressed each other gently, slowly.  
  
And then as abruptly as he had moved in he pulled away leaving a startled Serena as he exited the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Am I evil?  
  
Heero: Yes.  
  
Kai: How could you make me kiss her!  
  
AD: Oh shut up, I was asking them, not you! You know, sending you to those reviewers might not be such a bad idea!  
  
AD: Oh by the way, you know there's a nice little purple button down the bottom saying submit review, you know you want to push it, go ahead...  
  
Raven: *smirks* like that's going to work.  
  
AD: *glares at him* Ok, who wanted an annoying Raven for housework?!?  
  
Raven: *glares* you wouldn't dare.  
  
AD: *narrows eyes* Try me. 


	5. Confused Beginnings

AD: I'm evvvviilll!!!!  
  
Li: No surprises there.  
  
AD: Shut it! On to my reviewers who've been waiting for this chapter for about a week... It's not the longest anyone's ever had to wait, but since I've been reviewing either every day or every second day it's long for them... Oh, and by the way Raven, did you see how many reviewers were happy to take you off my hands for a couple of days? If I were you I'd be a good boy...  
  
Raven: *grumbles*  
  
AD: Now....  
  
Rei Aianamy: *rolls on floor laughing* Kai, giving up on being a bad ass, not in this lifetime I don't think... Don't we all have problems cleaning our rooms...  
  
Raine: *smiles* I'm loved!!!!! Kawaii scene, ne? And I'm very happy cause none of them can comment with the uprise of people wanting to take them home!!!!  
  
Purra: Purra! CALM DOWN!!!! And him leaving just means that the stories gonna be a little different, so now instead of knowing whether or not their getting together, you don't! Thanks! I updated soon.....ish.  
  
Angel Slayer: Thank you!!! ^-^ and I updated, kinda fast....  
  
DestinyBabee: Ok, did you people really think that it was going to be that easy? I mean this is Kai we're talking about...  
  
OT puff: CALM DOWN!!! I love Raven too, but he ignores me when I say that... *pouts* YAY! someone said I'm not evil. Maybe a little scared, maybe also a little *holds fingers in big gap* arrogant. STUPID!!! FUNNY!! *looks at the fuming Kai* Oh no, Kai, get back here now!!!!! YOu don't beat up reviewers. *grabs onto his arm and is dragged away... ............................................................................ ..  
  
AD: *panting* Thank god for closets! Ranting is fine, I like to hear a good rant every now and then... K well I'd better finish off so you guys can read the story...  
  
super-fan(): I stopped because I was meant to be an evil cliffie hangery author person! *grumbles* I've updated I've updated...  
  
Amanda Panda: You know, patience is a virtue...  
  
  
  
Chapter Five : Confused Beginnings  
  
Serena faced the doorway, shock running through her.  
  
She placed one trembling hand against her still tingling lips.  
  
What had just happened? One moment he had responded to her touch with one of his own, and the next he had just....  
  
Left.  
  
Standing she walked from the room, determined to find out what had just happened. She searched for him in the dimly lit lounge room, finding nothing she turned to face the balcony.  
  
He stood there, caught in the light of the moon, it glinted off of his body, making him seem even more untouchable than before. She felt her determination leave her, all that remained was confusion, a desperation to discover just what had happened.  
  
She looked around, finding the room completely empty, the others it seemed had gone to bed while they were preoccupied.  
  
Sighing in relief she moved forward to confront him, walking until she was no closer than a meter behind him.  
  
He was looking out at the glittering city below them, absorbed in it, almost so much that she didn't wish to disturb him, but once again the overwhelming sense of desperation to discover just what had happened took over.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly, afraid to speak any louder, but knowing that he could hear her at the same time.  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye, grunting, barely noticeable tears glittered in the corner of her eyes, and he felt the urge to respond, even if it meant confusing her even more.  
  
"No." he replied finally, after silently debating with himself whether or not he should answer.  
  
Confusion crossed her face as she regarded the man standing before her, at sixteen the years that should be spent partying with his friends and having fun were filled with a cold sense of duty that he couldn't shake. There was a darkness about him that could not be penetrated, a shield of mystery that could not be solved.  
  
"What happened then?" she asked, an echo of the desperation she felt edging itself into her voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter." he replied coldly.  
  
"It matters to me." she responded, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He didn't respond and she turned, anger and hurt filling her, "You can't shut yourself off from the world forever Kai." she said simply, before leaving to return to their room.  
  
Kai listened to her departing footsteps.  
  
Why wouldn't she leave him alone? What was it about her that drew him to her?  
  
Why couldn't he get past a weakness such as love?  
  
Love.  
  
The word hung in his mind, and he wondered, was it truly love that he felt? Or was it simple lust?  
  
The certainty of him believing it to be real love scared him, love was an emotion that was beaten out of him as a child, and had no place in his future.  
  
Yet here it was, popping up to destroy him.  
  
Closing his eyes he contemplated it. The weakness that was love wished to pull him down into it's never-ending pool of sorrow, joy and humiliation.  
  
Still the ever shrouding darkness wrapped around him, preventing him from loving as much as it did from enjoying, from ever opening up to anyone.  
  
A mistake such as kissing her should not be repeated he concluded to himself, knowing that it was futile to keep declaring that.  
  
Every time he was near her, every time she spoke it was an effort just to stop himself from showing the emotions, emotions that should have disintegrated from his being by now, from showing.  
  
To accept the light that before had seemed so far away.  
  
But the darkness ate away at him, consumed him, leaving behind nothing to show the person that had been, and nothing to show of it's presence there.  
  
Nothing.  
  
To accept the light would be to give himself a new beginning, but even the best of people could not escape the darkness, it would still be there, pushed back into his mind, awaiting it's chance to destroy him.  
  
Safer to remain where he was, in the darkness than to pull free and try to change.  
  
Change now was too hard, too difficult to even imagine.  
  
Looking into the sky he watched the stars, finding it strange that they were still enjoying their light when they had died already, fading into nothingness.  
  
And there it was again, nothing.  
  
Pulling himself from the balcony he walked back to his shared room with her, changing in the bathroom and then walking to his bed glancing at her on the way.  
  
Tears stained her cheeks, evident even now, and he slowly leant over and brushed one from her cheek, before turning back to his own bed, growling with anger at himself.  
  
His last thought before fading into the blissful unconsciousness was; Weaknesses can be overcome, and as a weakness so shall love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Waahh! That was a very hard chapter to write, I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker.  
  
Kai: I hate you.  
  
AD: Shut it.  
  
Raven: Getting soft aren't you?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, aren't you meant to be the big tough guy?  
  
AD: Quiet!  
  
Now, you'll see a pretty little purple button at the bottom of the screen, you feel compelled to push the button, and type, write a review.....  
  
*sighs* this would work sooo much better if I had a hypnotising thingy! 


	6. The Tournament Begins

AD: Ok, people, remember that if you kill me for being so late in updating, then I'll never be able to update again... *dogdes rotten fruit* I updated, you can't kill me!  
  
Heero: We can always try though.  
  
AD: Hey, you're meant to be at obedience school! *grabs ear and twists* Come on, back you go...  
  
*It doesn't affect him.*  
  
*AD sighs*  
  
Onto my wonderful, amazing reviewers....  
  
Rei Aianamy: *claps childishly* I like being right!!! I'm glad you loved it, it's nice to have things loved...  
  
Purra: They're at obedience school, but I had to withdraw them to write the chapter, don't worry, they are sooo back now... Glad people liked the chapter. And I always update...*crosses fingers*  
  
OT puff: You are sooo getting a chapter dedicated to you, my quest for reviewers can continue thanks to you. I know, *sighs* Ravie-chan.... I will, but he'lll probably just ignore me again, or worse he'll do that glarey thingey...  
  
Angel Slayer: Ok.  
  
Saz: Of course, I mean how like each other are they! And, they're all at obedience school so I can't get in trouble for saying that! I'm glad that you're looking forward to more...  
  
Mayuka625: Ummmm, I kinda wrote more soon.... And Kai's last name is Hiwatari, it took me a while to find it out when I first got into him too...  
  
Ok, now that I'm finished with that, this'll be a pretty basic chapter, but the next one is going to be better, he he Serena's may just be finding out a bit more about Kai...  
  
Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Raine for being my first reviewer ever and reviewing every chapter except the last one.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six : The Tournament Begins  
  
Serena sighed as they prepared to board the bus to get to the Sydney tournament.  
  
It had been eleven days since she had kissed Kai, and he had been increasingly cold to her, ignoring her even more than before.  
  
They had switched rooms and she now slept in a room with Callie and Nicola, Amille going to stay with Tyson and Max while Ray shared a room with Kai.  
  
Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck she perfected her ensemble with two silver droplet earrings that had a pastel blue stone set in the center.  
  
Her baby pink v-necked t-shirt and pastel blue skirt made her look pretty she decided, it was a fact that she was willing to accept, but she was nothing compared to the beauty that Callie or Nicola possessed.  
  
Maybe if she changed her appearance Kai would notice her more, like her more.  
  
She was jerked from her thoughts abruptly as Celia came in and yelled at her to get a move on.  
  
Running out grabbing her bag and blade quickly she followed the others to the bus talking to Callie.  
  
Kai watched her silently, always silent.  
  
The bus moved slowly along the road as he tried to focus his attention on the passing landscape and buildings of the city.  
  
The beyblade stadium was in the center of the city, surrounded by parks, tourist shops and restaurants.  
  
His gaze flickered back to Serena, her eyes were focused on him, something akin to sadness in them, he shook off her gaze, turning his eyes back to the surrounding landscape.  
  
They reached the tournament grounds about twenty minutes later, exiting the bus they entered the arena, passing (or dragging Tyson) the food venders and gift stores.  
  
They scanned the crowds, watching the competition as they moved to their seats, each smiling smugly, convinced that their team would win.  
  
Stupid Fools Kai thought smirking. I bet that half of them don't even know what bit beasts are, let alone having one.  
  
Serena glanced at Kai nervously, wondering whether she should attempt to talk to him, or whether she should just leave it alone for now.  
  
Facing the crowds she watched them as Kai did, with very different thoughts running through her mind.  
  
Turning to look at Celia she found that she had very different thoughts in mind too. She was watching all of the boys of the teams, love hearts in her eyes already.  
  
Elbowing her Serena raised her eyebrows. "Celia, you haven't even met any of them yet." she reprimanded.  
  
"Not yet." Celia replied smiling mischeivously.  
  
Sighing Serena shook her head. "Just at least try not to get distracted during the tournament."  
  
Celia nodded absently before leaving to talk to a boy that she had been eyeing more than the others.  
  
Kai grabbed the girl who was running past him, opening his eyes and glaring.  
  
She glared back at him before turning and sitting with the others, sulking.  
  
The lights dimmed in the arena, a spotlight turning onto the man in the center, standing with a microphone in his hands.  
  
"Jazzman." Tyson breathed next to her.  
  
Serena looked at the fast talking young man who was explaining the rules of the tournament before introducing the first team.  
  
They sat through the first four fights, watching the techniques, abilities and weaknesses of the teams winning and losing before their team was called up.  
  
They walked down to the changing rooms, before going to their side of the dome and preparing for the battle.  
  
Tyson stepped up to the bowl, preparing to battle first, it was a best of five battle, and he was the first match.  
  
He let the blade fly into the bowl and he didn't even need to use Dragoon before knocking the other blade out of the bowl.  
  
It continued that way throughout the whole match before they finished the battle, having a unanamous win.  
  
Serena smiled as they moved to the next level, they were walking down the stairs when she tripped falling right into Kai's arms when he had turned just in time to catch her.  
  
Blushing a deep red she stood up slowly as he turned away, something akin to annoyance in his gaze.  
  
Sighing she followed them from the arena playing area, catching Callie's sympathetic gaze before they went back to their seats.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, well since I already have dodged enough rotten fruit and stuff, and you've read the chapter, and I didn't leave you with an evil cliffy-  
  
Cherry: Babbling.  
  
AD: I am not babbling, and if you aint careful you can go back to not being mentioned.  
  
Cherry: But you didn't mention me.  
  
AD: I have now haven't I!  
  
Oh, and by the way, *hols out hypnotisy thingey* you are getting sleepy, very very sleepy, you feel oblidged to review.... 


	7. Mistaken Openings

AD: *Dances around* No more rotten fruit thrown at me, here's your christmas present people, and in return you can give me a wonderful christmas present by reviewing, I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow, before christmas, but I can't promise anything.  
  
And now we have reviewers. (And isn't it so nice and quiet with all of the boys gone to obedience school?)  
  
Rei Aianamy: Good, it works, or did work before Purra pounced on it...*sulks* I think I need another...  
  
Angel Slayer: I hope I can continue soon too, nah, I continued as soon as I could while having intervals for shopping. (It is summer over here you know.)  
  
Purra: Purra! That was my only hypnotisey thingey, and it was given to me by a very kind fan, and you broke it! *sobs* Ok, I'm over that. Yeah well watch out for Irvine as well, he's just as tricky as Kai, he's just not as subtle. Yeah well, that's just Kai, I got sick of seeing heaps of out of character stories so I decided to try and make him seem as true to the character as possible, but then there are a lot that aren't out of character, *looks at Purra meaningfully* And I'm sorry if you all thought that he was being nice catching her, he wasn't! Mwahaha it was merely a reflex, *smiles* sorry to burst you bubble. *doesn't look sorry at all* Oh yes, and I did want to know thanks, I must have missed it when you did the updates each day...*grins sheepishly* sorry....  
  
Raine: Hehe, she finally reviewed the last chapter! It's ok, thanks for reviewing at all... Oh, and your welcome.  
  
Snowbird: New reviewers! I like new reviewers *says hurriedly* of course I like old reviewers too! Thanks, I'm continuing, and having heaps of fun writing this!  
  
Amanda Panda: *asks childishly with the big innocent eyes* Did I keep up the good work?  
  
Anonymous: Yes, of course I have to think poor Serena, I think I'm meant to be on her side, or at least I'm going to be cause I know how this story's gonna finish, I just don't know all of the details in between.  
  
DestinyBabee: You'll just have to wait and see...  
  
And here is the story.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Pyscho-Kitty-Purra (Purra) for constantly reviewing (every chapter) and offering advice and writing long reviews which are fun to read. (Also this is partly thanks for her translating that thing in spanish 4 me...)  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven : Mistaken Openings  
  
Serena walked through the small village that was supplied for the competitors in the tournament. They had a small house in that village that was taken care of and supplied for by maids while they stayed there.  
  
The first day of the tournament was complete, with the semi-finalists being determined at the end of the day.  
  
Match after match had been played, and the two hundred teams that had entered the tournament from all around the world had been reduced to a mere hundred.  
  
She had declined the offer to join the others in their celebrations at successfully completing the qualifying rounds, and unsurprisingly so did Kai.  
  
Callie noticing her sad sort of smile at Kai's retreating back had asked her if she was ok, and it had been a full twenty minutes later before she had been able to convince her that she was.  
  
In that time she had lost track of Kai who had wandered off into one of the large parks that was surrounding them, now she walked along one of the paths, smiling as she approached the large trunk of a huge tree in the centre of the park.  
  
It was surrounded by other trees, and she sat beneath it calming her thoughts and emotions. Breathing deeply she inhaled the sweet air of flowers, trees and something else.  
  
Leaning back against the trunk she pulled out her phone which had begun to ring, disturbing the quiet surroundings.  
  
"Callie, I'm fine really." she began and was startled when the voice on the other end laughed in amusement.  
  
It was a deeper voice than Callie's, but nevertheless one that she knew very well.  
  
"Darla?" she asked in wonderment.  
  
"Hey Chicky, what's up?" Darla asked, using her pet name for her younger sister.  
  
"How did you get this number?" Serena asked amazed.  
  
"What, my little sister disappears to go fight in tournaments around the world with her cousin, and her three best friends and I don't hear a word from her in four months, and then as soon as I ring her she asks how I got the number, tsk tsk I should have thought that you would now better than that."  
  
"I'm sorry Daz." she replied sheepishly, "We've just been pretty busy lately, and I've been confused about a lot of things."  
  
"So I heard, Callie said that you were quite taken with a certain pompous ass who was the leader of the team that you joined."  
  
"He's not a pompous ass." Serena replied quietly, blushing a deep red.  
  
"Ahhh, so you are taken with him!" Darla cried triumphantly.  
  
"Well...yes, I mean no I mean, maybe." Serena sighed in defeat, "I don't see how this became your business though."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm your elder sister, everything's my business." Darla replied complacently.  
  
Serena groaned. "You're still saying that?" she queried.  
  
"I think it's a very good line thank you very much." she replied a thick layer of fake hurt lining her voice.  
  
"You would." Serena replied disgusted, then smiling she said, "How are things going with what's his face, Todd or whatever?"  
  
The other end was silent and then Darla said hurriedly. "Matter of fact I've got to go, he's just come to pick me up, send my love to the others, and Eli sends his love as well, bye!"  
  
And then the other end hung up.  
  
Giggling Serena put the phone away, leaning back against the trunk and closing her eyes, listening to the peaceful sounds of the park at night combined with the distant noise of people partying and having fun.  
  
Drifting into a sort of half sleep, examining her thoughts and feelings she didn't notice the slight rustling above her.  
  
Kai gazed down at his silent tormentor. She had unknowingly stepped beneath the very trunk of the tree he was in.  
  
He had picked up on her conversation with Darla, wondering for a moment who she was, even though he had tried to block the words from his mind.  
  
She now lay peacefully beneath the trunk, seemingly asleep, her breathing had evened out until it was deep in long breaths, a practised rhythm that he noted seemed a lot like meditation.  
  
The girl beneath him looked beautiful in the moonlight, rays of it breaking through the trees to dance across her face, making her pale skin seem ivory, as if carved in stone.  
  
He resisted the urge to climb down and brush the strand of long brown hair, that had fallen across her cheek, away.  
  
He had been particularly attentive to the conversation when she had said quietly. "He's not a pompous ass." he had looked down to see her blush a deep red, and stutter out replies.  
  
He moved slightly, causing the branches to rustle beneath him. He looked down quickly to see whether she had noticed and was relieved when she did not look up.  
  
He went back to studying her calm exterior. It seemed that no matter what she did, the childish obsession that she held for him, that he held for her, would not leave.  
  
He wondered for the hundredth time whether it could be love that he was feeling, but brushed the thought aside. To think of it as such would be to accept weakness, and that was something that he could not do.  
  
While he was thinking she opened her eyes, blinking in astonishment at the figure above her.  
  
"Kai?" she asked quietly, her voice sounded deafening to him though, and he pulled back, staring at her as if she were something that could kill him if she got too close.  
  
Unused to seeing any kind of emotion in Kai's eyes, Serena wondered just how long he had been sitting there, it must have been quite a while if he had become so comfortable as to let his cold exterior slip, even for a split second it was a rare commodity.  
  
He leant down slowly, so slowly that she barely even noticed that he was coming closer until his face was an inch from hers when she stood.  
  
He pulled her lips into a gentle caress, dropping from the branch as gracefully as ever, and then left, leaving a breathless Serena behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, so I lied when I said that Serena might be finding out a bit more about Kai, but you've got to give me some credit for getting this chapter up so quickly.  
  
All of a sudden I was inspired, probably cause Kai just remembered that he lived at the abbey when he was younger this morning on Beyblades, but even so, whatever it was *cough* episode *cough* You people just be happy that I got the next chapter up in such a small amount of time. 


	8. The Plot Thickens

AD: Ok peoples, sadly I only got four reviews on the last chapter.  
  
*pouts* AND two of them were new reviewers! Now aren't you old reviewers (- Purra & Angel Slayer) ashamed of yourselves?  
  
:P I'm just messing with you, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, and here's your christmas present (besides me updating in three days consecutively) A new chapter, and it has more about Kai's past!)  
  
Now I think I'll got to reviewers, and then the chapter cause I still have to wrap Kai, Raven, Irvine, Li, Heero and whoever elses Christmas presents. *sighs* They get home today.  
  
Kanata-Miyu Cherryblossoms: We both know that I'm not a proffesional writer, if I were I'd be writing things of signifigance and selling them to earn moula. I'm just a fourteen year old girl with some free time on her hands. And I'm going to continue either until I can't write anymore, or I don't get any more reviews.  
  
bloody hell: I updated, and puppy dog eyes don't work on me in real life, you think their going to work in a review? Nevertheless, I am a very kind person and have updated.  
  
Purra: Good, you flatted my poor hypnotisey thingey, it didn't stand a chance against you! No, you didn't "break" it, you just busted it up a little. Almost? Ian shut up for once! And I updated so you people can't kill me!!!!  
  
Angel Slayer: I am sooo very sorry, your review didn't come up until after I had posted the chapter so I couldn't reply. I'm very sorry if you were offended in any way, it won't happen again. (I hope)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to....*dum dum dum* *is collecting all of the reviews that she printed out to read and reply to* OT puff for giving me a hypnotisey thing (which Purra still tried to break :P) and for reviewing heaps!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight : The Plot Thickens  
  
Kai approached the house that they staying at in the village. He could hear Serena running to catch up to him. But ignored it, pushing further until she caught her arm.  
  
"Kai please!" she whimpered, her voice pleading him, her eyes confused as he turned to look into them.  
  
Regretting the decision he was about to make already he nodded, "But not here."  
  
She replied with a slight smile before turning and pulling him back into the woods with her.  
  
When they were in far enough he stopped and refused to let her pull him further.  
  
She turned around, excitement on her face. "So you do like me, oh I was so worried that-" she cut of abruptly at the look on his face.  
  
"This doesn't mean that I like you, it doesn't mean that I want to be your friend and it most definitely doesn't mean that I want to be your boyfriend, got it?" he said harshly, eyes flashing with what she guessed as anger, annoyance and something that couldn't be described.  
  
Stepped backwards, shock over ran her, but she refused to let it get the better of her, her happy nature wouldn't allow it.  
  
Calming himself slightly he took the time to at least try to explain. "Look, you and I come from different backgrounds, we're different people, you're always happy and cheerful, and I'm always what I must be, what I've been trained to be." he explained, hating himself for feeling the need to explain himself to this weak girl.  
  
"That doesn't mean that we can't be together Kai." Serena replied reasonably, "It just means that we'd need to learn to understand the other person."  
  
He shook his head. "No, it doesn't, it means that we would end up hating each other, I'm something from the dark, and you're something from the light, the two don't mix." he said finally expressing some of the thoughts that had constantly been going through his mind since they had first kissed, since he had first fell in love with her.  
  
She studied him curiously. "Do you love?"  
  
"What is love?" he replied searching her eyes helplessly.  
  
"You must know what love is Kai, even it's only a brotherly sort of love, or a love for your parents." she said more confused than ever at the many thoughts running throughout her mind.  
  
"What parents?" he practically hissed. "Like I said I was raised in a different way to you Serena, I come from a different world."  
  
She looked at him, even more shocked than before, as what he had just said began to sink in.  
  
"You never knew your parents?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
"I knew them." he replied indifferently, "I saw them once a year at the supposed family gathering for Christmas."  
  
He watched his words sink in on her face, her whole manner had changed, and once again he wished that he had remained quiet. He didn't want or need pity, and after this she was sure to pity him, she would not be able to keep such a thing a secret for long, it would show in her manner, the way she acted around him, and what she said to him.  
  
Serena didn't try to follow him this time, she just let him walk away, let him leave her to think over what he had told her.  
  
How could she have been so ignorant? How could any of them? Even Callie and Ray, the two whom she thought were the most observant of the group had never even come close to imagining something such as this. They had all assumed that he was just unhappy living with his grandfather instead of his parents and that he preferred to keep his opinions and emotions to himself.  
  
They were only half right. She observed as she sat on the ground, resting against another tree, this one significantly smaller than the one she and Kai had been in before, but still as comfortable.  
  
He doesn't want pity. She realised suddenly. That's why he keeps to himself, acts like a jerk all the time, he doesn't want the pity of others.  
  
With this startling discovery in mind she wondered how she could next approach the subject of winning him back. She was resolved to not let anything from what he had said this evening show on her features, and was decided that she would not comment to anyone on it.  
  
When that was completed she pushed all that she had learnt into the back of her mind, pulling out one aspect at a time to work on, one piece of the puzzle.  
  
Pushing back other thoughts, she soon connected a lot of what he had said, done and implied in the past. The pieces began to fit together, forming and even harder puzzle for Serena to solve, but she was determined to do so.  
  
She didn't notice the time pass, or the yells from Callie and Amille calling back to the others to tell them that they had found her. She noticed Callie waving her hand in front of her face though, concern etched on the other girls.  
  
Looking up innocently unaware of what was wrong she asked, "You look horrible Callie, what's wrong?"  
  
Callie had merely glared at her before leaning over suddenly and enveloping her in a huge hug, tears running down her face and dripping on the shoulder of the confused girl that she was hugging.  
  
She looked up to the others who were approaching, Kai was with them, a frown on his forehead that was somehow different to the others he had worn in the past. This one was of concern.  
  
"Has someone found her already, I'm hungry." Tyson complained coming up behind the others, looking like he was about to die of starvation.  
  
"Who's missing?" Serena asked, the result of the night and morning awake having weighed on her and giving her an innocent unknowing perspective on it all.  
  
"The tournaments going to begin in twenty minutes, we need to hurry up!" Kenny said urgently when Callie had looked at her in surprise for her question and hugged her even harder, laughing slightly.  
  
"Come on, we need to go to the tournament!" Celia said echoing Kenny's concern.  
  
"Go on, we'll catch up after." Kai replied turning to them, "If we're late you'll still have enough players."  
  
Tyson looked at him confused, Max amused and the girls just ignored it for now, pushing along the boys.  
  
"What happened to you?" Callie asked after they watched the others walk away, and Kai had helped her to get Serena standing.  
  
"Me?" Serena asked confused, she then brightened slightly. "I was reading a new mystery story and I was piecing all of the clues together and I guess I just lost track of time." she laughed.  
  
Callie looked at her in amazement before shaking her head and leading them to the food store.  
  
Kai looked at her incrediously, not only had she managed to keep what he had told her last night a secret, but she wasn't acting any different around him than he usual regard.  
  
Callie sat them down at a table and told Kai to look after her while she went and ordered some food and then left.  
  
Serena turned to him and smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you guys to much." she commented.  
  
"You scared the others more than you did me." he replied.  
  
"Sure." she teased. "Big strong tough Kai, never gets upset about anything."  
  
He glared at her and she smiled back. Then standing she walked to him and bent down slightly whispering in his ear.  
  
"You know, just because you had a hard upbringing doesn't mean I'm going to give up on trying to get your attention Kai."  
  
And then she left the restaraunt, leaving behind a for once confused Kai, and a surprised Callie who had just returned with their food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, well as promised I updated today, and woohoo! It's christmas eve. Or at least it is where I live, it's probably not in america still, but oh well.  
  
*sighs* The boys are coming home in an hour, they've finished their time at obedience school and now they're coming in time for Christmas. It'll be nice to have them behaving for Christmas though I guess.  
  
Till next time people, have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS and don't forget to review, I won't use the hypnotidey thing today because I don't know how many beatings it can take from Purra attacking it. Anyway, have fun for Christmas!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok guys, this chapter has been reposted because I didn't realize that I had a review from Angel Slayer as well, so I have fixed the mistake. 


	9. Complications

AD: Ok, now that Chirstmas is over, and I have just finished typing your next chapter for the past hour or two. *sighs* It's not easy to write this stuff, you'll type something, get through a page of it and then decide that you've had a better idea and go back and type that up.  
  
No to mention trying to keep Kai in character all of the time. But I am determined to make the stupid person feel! Even if I have to kill him to do it!  
  
Ok, well you guys have a new chapter, I want more reviews, we can work together on this. Let's say, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapters come up!  
  
Nah, I'm not gonna do that, review if you want to, don't if you don't. I don't wanna blackmail people, just hypnotise them.... ^-^  
  
Anyway, I'm missing some of my old reviews who used to review constantly. *looks around* where are you people who have disappeared? :'(  
  
Ok, now the people who did review.  
  
Angel Slayer: *smiles* Yay! She's not mad at me people! And I updated, soooo.... Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
bLue:gRafit!i: It was creepy? Yes, we love making him confused, makes us happy cause we want him to have emotions! Not like what I saw on Beyblades yesterday! *is unhappy now.* Stupid demoliton boys...  
  
Rei Aianamy: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, Merry Christmas!  
  
ellie: *giggles* Thanks, I'll try to, but I can't if I get no reviews... *says pointedly*  
  
Thanks, Merry X-mas!!!  
  
Well peoples, it is time for you guys to be able to read the story, so Heero's going to say the disclaimer. *smiles* Obedience school didn't work but they promised to be good foor two weeks as my christmas present. *hugs Heero*  
  
Heero: She doesn't own Beyblades, but she owns the silver bladers, steal them you die.  
  
AD: *looks at Heero* Ummm....yes. Ok well now you can actually read something interesting... (At least I hope it is..)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine : Complications  
  
Serena laid on her bed, tired beyond compare, but she wasn't ready to fall asleep just yet.  
  
Recollecting the thoughts from the day she smiled as she remembered what had happened. Firstly she had been found by the others under the tree in the park, which the others had already tried to find again but had failed miserably in their attempt.  
  
Unfortunatley for them, she had been able to make her way back to exact tree in the park every single time. Which meant that she was able to get some time alone.  
  
She also knew that it was the same tree because she had left her phone there, and when she had returned it had lain at the trunk of the tree, untouched by the countless amounts of people trying to make their way through that park.  
  
What had happened after had been even stranger than her being found at a tree, they had taken her for breakfast, which she had left them to, going to the stadium to join her team.  
  
A slightly angry and surprised Callie, and a VERY annoyed Kai had found her there ten minutes later, and they had watched their team move from the semi- finals upwards to the next level.  
  
They had then returned to their house, ate dinner and had decided to go to bed early, watch videos or go out and party with the other teams.  
  
Serena had opted to go to bed, and now lay in the room she shared with Callie. The two beds took up only a minor space in the average sized room.  
  
She tapped her pen lightly against the page of her diary that she had been writing on. She wrote in it every day, recording what had happened, what they had done etc.  
  
Sighing as she realised that she was too tired to write any further she closed the book, siding in the pink satin book mark that was made into the book.  
  
Locking it she placed it back on her bedside table, putting the pen next to it before turning the lamp of to try to fall asleep.  
  
She did almost instantly, her mind full of images of Kai leaning forward and kissing her, of him accepting her. And during that sleep, she smiled.  
  
Kai leant against his bed, eyes shut, recording the information of the day into his statistical mind.  
  
The fact that he had a photographic memory helped him here as it recorded each detail of the day with infinite accuracy.  
  
He heard the sounds of the few who had decided to remain behind and watch movies in the next room, laughing and talking to each other more, he suspected, than actually watching the movie.  
  
He considered what Serena had said to him that morning, she hadn't seemed to pity him at all, if anything she had seemed to be taunting with those words.  
  
He decided to take a walk to the gym to clear his head and work out what move he would play next.  
  
Entering the gym he looked around and noticed that only two other boys were working out on the equipment, a swarm of girls hung around them, smiling and flirting with them subtly.  
  
Kai wore his usual clothes as he removed the BBA jacket that they wore in the cooler temperatures. He tossed it onto a chair with his water bottle and went onto the treadmill, setting it to a moderate running speed to warm up, ignoring the girls who had moved from the flock swarming the other two boys to watch him.  
  
After he had warmed up he pushed the buttons to make the machine go as fast as it possibly could, getting himself ready for a good run, something which he had not had time to do lately. He smirked as he noticed the two other boys, glancing at each other as the girls surrounding them slowly moved away to crowd around him. They moved up to two of the machines on the left of him, the one closest to him looking at the speed on his machine before attempting to turn his own to the same level, the other doing the same.  
  
The jerked horribly as they ran, falling back to the end of the machine and trying drastically to catch up to the front to turn it off, looking at Kai horrendously.  
  
Serena woke up abruptly, looking at the time to find that it was only half an hour after she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Good, your awake." Callie said smiling, she stood at the doorway her hair messed up from what Serena assumed was another of their pillow fights.  
  
"Tyson's called an emergency meeting, and Ray, Amille and I are going to go and get the others from the party, can you find Kai and bring him back?"  
  
"Sure." Serena nodded, "How long until the meeting?"  
  
"Twenty minutes depending on how long it takes us to find the others." Callie replied exiting.  
  
Serena stood, pulling on a t-shirt and track pants, leaving the house to the cool air of the night. She shivered momentarily as the cool air hit her warm skin, but ignored it as she walked down to the open gym.  
  
She knew that Kai came her at night, and so that was the first place that she decided to look in.  
  
Entering she found crowds of girls swooning over a person running on the treadmill, she looked at the two others who were looking at him and glaring, running desperately on the machines beside him.  
  
Having a good idea of who the runner was she pushed her way through the crowd of girls who glared at her angrily as she did.  
  
"Kai!" she called, watching him ignore her. She looked at his eyes which were focused on the two beside him, a smirk across him face as he easily ran what they were struggling with.  
  
Pushing back through the crowd of girls, this time a much easier feat as she was leaving the front she walked to their machines and turned the off, one by one.  
  
They smashed into the front of the machine, still trying to keep up with pace as she abruptly turned them off and she turned to find him slowing his own machine, regarding her with amuesment.  
  
His eyes flickered to a chair where a water bottle and a jacket sat and then turned back to the sight of the two boys who were getting up, angry looks on both of their faces.  
  
She walked to the chair, picking up the bottle and throwing it to him.  
  
"Doesn't it upset your pacifist ideal to do something like that?" he queried, the amuesment flowing into his voice as he looked at her.  
  
The girls followed his gaze to her, glaring at her unhappy as she responded. "Not when they're trying to show of for these stupid bimbos." Serena said harshly as she felt a touch of jelousy at the girls being near her Kai.  
  
He turned the machine off, grabbing the jacket she held out for him.  
  
"I take it this isn't a social visit." he said, his cold demeanour returning.  
  
"No, Tyson's called an emergency meeting." she replied as he pulled on the jacket.  
  
"What for?" he replied sparing one last glance towards the two crumpled on the floor, and the swarm of girls who were now looking at him dissapointedly and her jealously.  
  
They left the building, Serena frowing a little before repling. "I don't know."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at this and she countered it by saying, "Well, what were you doing with all of those - girls?"  
  
He just smirked at her and she attempted to raise an eyebrow, trying to copy the gaze she had recieved a moment ago.  
  
She failed miserably, and he smiled slightly, her face was fixed with concentration as she tried to copy the look she had recieved just moments earlier.  
  
Giving up on it she looked at her watch, then back to him, smiling before pulling him into the park.  
  
"I thought we were going to the house." he said, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"We were, but we're not expected back there for another ten minutes." she replied smiling.  
  
Then, leaning her face towards his she grazed his lips lightly with her own, pulling back as he instinctively moved closer to make the kiss more substantial.  
  
Glaring at her as she smiled and replied simply. "I can think of something much better to pass the time, but what I want to do is something that goes against your almighty Kai code, so I guess I'll just have to stop after this one." she leant forward again, brushing her lips lightly against his and then preparing to pull back when he grasped her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
She smiled against his lips as she kissed him enthusiastically. Just as she was relaxing into his hold and his kiss he pulled back and walked past.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked as he walked back out of the woods, stopping to wait for her.  
  
"Well at least he waited for me this time." Serena muttered, slightly annoyed.  
  
Then running slightly to catch up to him, feeling the cold penetrate the area's where their body's had been in contact as she tried to warm herself up.  
  
They reached the house and entered, Kai moving away from her to stand against the wall near where the others were sitting and she sat down next to Callie who was looking at Tyson unhappily.  
  
"He's just told us what the emergency meeting was about." she said notcing Serena's look. "He wants us to have a party when we win the round."  
  
Serena looked at him and then back to Callie and blinked.  
  
"Well I'm going back to bed." she said, leaving them and walking into her room.  
  
Kai watched her leave before returning to his own room, giving no answer to Tyson's question of what he thought of it.  
  
Laying on the bed he gritted his teeth, he was coming too close, much too close to anything happening between himself and Serena.  
  
He had come to the real question now. Should he become something with her, let her light fill into his darkened heart.  
  
Sick of the whole thing he decided to think about it in the morning, before turning the light beside him out and endeavoring to get to sleep, thoughts of what he could have, and what could be taken away, hautning his waking hours as well as his sleeping ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, well that chapters finished, and hopefully you people are happy and will review and looky what I've got!  
  
*holds up hypnotisey thingey* You will review... The pretty little button at the bottom of the page that says submit review, you will press it and review....  
  
BTW. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and has a happy new year! 


	10. Another Win

AD: Ok, well I'm back with another chapter. First I'd like to state that Heero, Kai and Raven lied about my Christmas present!  
  
Heero: We didn't, as Kai has already stated, we promised to be nice to you for two weeks, we never said which two weeks, or whether they would be consecutively.  
  
AD: Whatever, it still means that I don't get a proper present, cause you guys were nice to me some days before anyway. Now to reviews cause I'm not going to delay you guys when I took ages to write this while I'm not feeling well.  
  
Bloody hell: Ok, well I updated.  
  
Amanda Panda: Thanks, I'm glad you loved it. I hope you had a Merry Christmas too.  
  
Rei Aianamy: Yes, they kissed didn't they. Glad you loved it, and they might be hooking up soon, it depends. Thank you. Feliz Ano Novo! I've updated too btw. (in case you hadn't noticed.)  
  
Purra: * Snatches the hypnotisey thingey from her view as Kai grabs her tail and pulls her back. * I don't care if it's pretty Purra, you aren't meant to be destroying my hypnotisey thingey. * scolds Purra * It does doesn't it. * snickers * * confused * I did, sorry Purra, I didn't know I did, I probably forgot that I read it in yours and then just added it or something. * shrugs * Oh well, glad you like the chappie. It is isn't it. Must fix that. (j/k) Glad you think that her attitudes gonna wear down Kai's mask, I thought that it would too. Although I have to struggle to keep her in character, * bows head * (I keep wanting to make her a smart ass. Probably cause I am but.)  
  
Anon: * superior attitude, (you know, the one that you kill people for doing to you) * I'd have to say that you are maybe a little obsessed with Kai, but then, most of us are, we just don't express it in that way. (Remember, if you kill me they'll be no more chapters!!!!) I'm just kidding, we're all obsessed with Kai, don't worry, if you want to see obsessed, just talk to Purra. * looks around * She didn't hear that did she?  
  
(Just kidding Purra, please don't kill me! I can name others! Ot puff, Rei Aianamy! * looks at the people glaring at hear * * whimpers * I'll be quiet now.  
  
??: Mwahaha, my hypnotisey thingey is working, fly my pretty, fly!!! * yells out to Kai * Kai, double question mark says she loves you! (it is a she isn't it!)  
  
Ok, people's it's time for you to all read the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten : Another Win  
  
Kai woke up the next morning earlier than all of the others, shooting a brief glance at the clock and registering that it was 4 am he passed it to move into the bathroom attached to his room.  
  
He smiled briefly in remembrance of the argument Tyson had put up about him being the only one to have his own bathroom when the rest of the boys had to share one, and the girls had to share another.  
  
He had also gotten a room by himself with a queen, instead of the singles that the others were sleeping in, in their shared rooms.  
  
Pulling on his usual ensemble he walked from the room, brushing a piece of hair from his face that had refused to stay put the night before.  
  
He went through the living room and onto the balcony, stopping as he saw the other figure standing on it.  
  
Her long hair was blowing to the side in the wind, her cheeks wind blown as she turned to face him, smiling at him serenely.  
  
He had never seen her look so at peace. She looked like a goddess standing in the early red/gold tints of sunlight as the sun rose to greet the morning.  
  
"Kai," she simply stated.  
  
He wanted to turn away, his mind screamed at him to leave even as his feet drew him closer to her. He felt as if an invisible cord was pulling him forward, and he was drowning in the pools of her sapphire eyes.  
  
He didn't regain control until he was close, so very close to her.  
  
Less than a metre away, and it still felt like an eternity away.  
  
Something inside him called to him, some long forgotten emotion that took control of him, telling him that she was close enough for him to make a move.  
  
Make her his, seal her fate into his own and let himself drown in those pools of sapphire.  
  
They called to him, beckoning him even closer, and he found no will left inside to deny them. Moving a step closer he parted his lips in anticipation of feeling her own against them, soft and smooth, lips that seemed to fit against his own perfectly.  
  
But even as he leant forward so slowly to claim her, his mind wrestled with his emotions, and took control, making him draw back an inch from contact.  
  
Turning around he left, leaving her to assume whatever she wished in the cool morning.  
  
Serena was stunned, something had changed in him for a moment, some other consciousness had taken control, rendering him immobile to his minds wishes.  
  
She could see it in his eyes, those mahogany orbs that had gazed so intently into her own.  
  
Never before had she been given the chance to study them so intently, to see past the cold emotionless gaze, the show that he put on for others to see into his true soul.  
  
There was darkness there, something that held him back, and even as he had been leaning towards her she had seen that darkness increase until he had eventually pulled back, regaining control of himself.  
  
The darkness frightened and amazed her at the same time, heightening her curiosity, but something told her that if she tried to break into that darkness she would be gaining more than she had counted on.  
  
Perhaps this was what he had meant by being a creature of the dark, by her being a creature of the light.  
  
The dark consumed light, even as the light fought to shine it away.  
  
Trying desperately to push the thoughts aside she turned back to the sunrise, troubled, thoughts running through her mind, forcing her to piece more things together.  
  
To creature another, bigger puzzle for her to solve.  
  
And she wondered just how long she could keep it up.  
  
Kai entered the gym angrily. He had been close, too close to giving in that time. He had almost given into temptation and knew that it would destroy him.  
  
Beginning a vigourous work out, he let his thoughts melt away.  
  
They entered the arena three hours later, Kai and Serena both distancing themselves from the other. Serena startled by what she had discovered that morning, and Kai angry over his weakness in resisting her.  
  
Because of this they turned out to both be merciless on their opponents.  
  
Serena wanted the battle finished quickly, and so when she was to take the stand she finished her opponents blade quickly and resulted in advancing to the next round and being able to sit down and wait with the other, all of whom (except Kai) were looking at her concerned.  
  
Kai however had drawn out the battle a few seconds longer than his automatic wins showing every one, including Serena that he was angry, not only that, but Dranzer had demolished the other competitors blade, leaving it as nothing but scrap metal. (AN: I don't like to interrupt the story, but does anyone actually know what beyblades are made from?)  
  
He had ignored the furious boys shouts after saying spitefully. "If you had pulled back when you were supposed to you wouldn't have lost your blade."  
  
The others looked at him incredulously, they knew that he was mean, but none had thought that he would destroy another opponents blade, not since he was a member of the Blade Sharks.  
  
They had advanced to the next round with people gasping in amazement, even the bimbo's who had been hanging off of him the night before had pulled back, afraid of this blue haired youth.  
  
The fifteen year old had shocked even Jazzman to speechlessness. He sat down with his team mates, ignoring the stares from the other competitors, coaches and spectators alike.  
  
They left the ring after Ray won his battle and went back into the stands to watch the rest of the tournament for the day, all of them moving slightly away from Kai, the spectators near them moved away in fright as soon as they had come near, and they had about two meter's on each side where noboy was touching them.  
  
Kai smirked slightly. Being merciless in battle did have some benefits, for once he had room to breath.  
  
Meanwhile someone else was watching him, confusion and surprise sparkling in her eyes. One thought passed through her mind before she focused her attention on the next battle.  
  
This had to stop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Alright, that's another chapter. (Has anyone noticed that my chapters have been getting longer?)  
  
I already have the idea for the next chapter in my head, but I might not post it for a couple of days because I want to torment you guys! Just Kidding! Please review, if I don't get many reviews this time, I'll pull my hypnotisey thingey out again. (I've put it away cause of Purra.)  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
Anh D-ao. 


	11. Confrontations

AD: Ok people, we'll skip all of the fun talk today, because this is an "important" chapter. So we'll just go to reviews. (I couldn't be bothered to listen to the guys bad mouthing me anyay, and Kai's sulking upstairs.)  
  
Rei Aianamy: Was there some ort of hidden message in that? Adorei-o.Adore rei! * points to herself in idiotic way * Me smarty.(Sorry, couldn't resist.) I've updated. * sighs * (You'd think they'd notice that wouldn't you?) * shrugs* heh!  
  
Cherry Rain: * huggles Cherry Rain * * turns to Purra and points * see Purra, now you have three hypnotisey thingeys to get through! So :P. That's soo sweet. Thankyou. * looks at cookies eyes widening * *points to herself innocently * Me cookie? =D  
  
OT puff: That's alright Kai, you come over here, I won't let her hurt you. * shrugs * Yeah, but that was TYSON. This is KAI. There's a biiiiiggg difference. * Tyson pops up angrily * * opens mouth which AD stuffs a sock in * * mutters * I wouldn't be surprised if he eats it. (BTW sorry for not responding to your review last time, I didn't notice until I'd actually posted it up there. I'll change it.eventually.)  
  
Amanda Panda: Thanks for the idea. * smiles * Yes, it is isn't it. * Heero, Raven, Irvine and the fifth and forgotten muse back away. * *pouts * But I like it!  
  
Purra: Liar. The only part of that statement is the Kai won't let me. :P Poor Purra though, yous shouldn't have pulled her tail that hard Kai, you know she adores it. * Kai smirks and mouths * (Why do you think it's always her tail) * AD mouths back * (It's the closest object?) She will, don't you worry. I'm going to kill ff.net one of these days, it still didn't show up! * sulks * had to go through the other way to access it. Thanks. I'll probably reply better later, when it's not 1:23 in the morning.  
  
Reika Zelon: HI! * waves hugely back * Who's your cousin? You did? (Gee all this for something I thought was gonna bomb anyway.) Thank you! Yes.entertaining. Thank you! * smiles hugely * I love people who love this ficcie!  
  
??: * Kai makes an appearance downstairs when Irvine reads out the review and tries to smash ?? in the head. Heero and Raven hold him back. * AD backs away * Angry at who?  
  
bloody hell: What's a chiffy? Good! * smiles brightly * I like tormenting people. But fear not, the wait is almost over. (Or is it?)  
  
Oh, and if I forget to reply to anyone's review, or it just hasn't turned up, email me and let me know!  
  
Now, onto the ficcie! This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, for supporting this * cough * thing * cough * story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven : Confrontations  
  
Serena followed Kai from the stadium as he turned down a different path to the one that lead to their home. She shivered slightly as she glimpsed a look at the set of his face.  
  
He was definatley not someone that you would want to mess with at the moment.  
  
An angry glare was set on his face.  
  
He was unhappy.  
  
Very unhappy.  
  
She moved on after him against her better judgment and stopped when he froze, as if listening to something.  
  
Her body turned to ice as fear overtook her.  
  
She contemplated running, her focus on Kai blurring until she was not even watching him as she thought of which option was better.  
  
To run or be caught.  
  
The sensible part of her brain telling her that she had come out here to confront him anyway was pushed out the window as panic set through.  
  
She had been hoping to surprise him, to give herself the advantage in their little conversation. She decided on a course of action in what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds and turned to run.  
  
She froze.  
  
Standing in front of her was Kai, struggling to have an amused look and an angered one on his face at the same time.  
  
Her eyes widened as he moved forward, eyes unreadable once again.  
  
Or was she just not close enough to be able to see the raging emotions within?  
  
She threw that out of the window as well she discovered that his face was even colder than usual.  
  
"What exaclty were you doing following me?" he asked quietly, his voice echoing around her.  
  
Deciding that she may as well at least try to turn the tables in her direction she replied.  
  
"How could you demolish that kid's blade Kai." the first hint of anger that she had ever displayed shaking in her voice.  
  
"You destroyed his hopes, his dreams, and for what?" she said, raising her voice slightly.  
  
"He needed to learn at some point." Kai replied shrugging. "His opponents aren't going to go easy on him just because he's a kid."  
  
"And so you took it upon yourself to teach him." she replied sceptically.  
  
"What do you want." he growled angrily. "I know that you didn't come here just for that."  
  
She stopped, anger lifting from her gaze as she regarded him slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai." she replied turning ashamed that she had let her anger get the better of her.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning slightly.  
  
He pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to her own urgently. Bruising the soft flesh.  
  
Serena didn't care, she didn't care whether or not he hurt her, he was kissing her, he was the one to begin it this time.  
  
Reveling in the moment she smiled against his lips as some of the urgency left him and he pulled back slightly, his lips still touching her own, but it was a soft touch. A gentle touch.  
  
"So, I take it that means you give up." she replied smiling.  
  
"I suppose it does." he replied smirking at her. "But not in the way that you think."  
  
And with that, they officially became a couple. Of course no one else would be told that, they were just going to have to figure it out on their own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Do not fear peoples cause this isn't finished yet. I still have more to go, and (hopefully) it'll keep you on the edge of your seat.  
  
Mwhahahaha!  
  
Evil services would like to advise that you review this fic, or the hypnotisey thingeys appear again. 


	12. A Happy Couple?

AD: Ok, well I'm updating finally. No don't scowl at me for taking so long, I have an excuse this time!  
  
I've been away and couldn't write or post anymore chapters.  
  
Now, this is a short chapter cause I kinda didn't have time to write anything but I promise the next chapter will be extra long. It may take a couple of days to write instead of one, but it'll be done.  
  
Heero: * smirks * Sure it will.  
  
AD: * Glares and turns to reviewers. * Reply time! And I'm happy to say that I got a lot of reviews! * smiles * I like reviews!  
  
??: Ok, well I just didn't get half of what you were saying here.I understood everything after update, but before that I was kinda lost. * grins sheepishly * Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Twilight: Thanks, I try. Good, you people need to be kept on the edge of your seat!  
  
Amber: Thank you! Umm, I kinda didn't get what you guys meant by Serena jumping Kai. (What? I'm mentally challenged today!) Well..part twelve is done.  
  
Purra: * raises eyebrow (if only I could do it in real life.) Why aren't I surprised. Yeah you are. Tyson would be funny.if he found out that is. :P I aint telling any of you! :P So there! You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else.  
  
AnimePrincess: As long as I get reviews I'm gonna continue it, I think I've said that before too. Or I get writers block, or something happens to me etc. But I think I can safely say at the moment that I'm going to be continuing it.  
  
Raven: Babbling.  
  
AD: SHUT UP!  
  
I'm glad you liked it. Really? Wicked! Well, it's good to be in the story, hopefully that means you people actually like it. BTW, is Kingdom Hearts good? I want it, but I don't want to have to get a PS2. (  
  
Angel Slayer: It's ok, your forgiven for not reviewing earlier if I'm forgiven for not updating earlier. (Your forgiven either way don't worry!) Thanks!  
  
Amanda Panda: Good, I'm glad you like. More what? * lost again *  
  
Cherry Rain: ^-^ Yes he did, sorta. Of course they were! I'll try and edge mushiness into the story. Do I still get cookies? (So do I) This is really soon since I just got home, kinda soon.  
  
n O b O d Y: Do you have any idea how hard it was to write that without stupid word trying to correct it! * sighs * don't worry, I don't mind and I'm not mad! I know cliffie's short for cliffhanger, but you said chiffie! :P (just teasing)  
  
Reika Zelon: * copies grin * Yes.they did. Perhaps it may. Yes, but angst is good for you, it prepares you for when you start dating and you get sleazy boyfriends who are shit heads, not that I've ever had a b/f my dad and bro would probably scare him away before he even met them. * sighs * Oh well. I'm only fourteen. Glad your happy, can't guarantee you'll stay happy, but I promise that nothing's gonna happen yet. Glad your hooked, * smiles * it's a fishing line story. :P Thank you.  
  
Rei Aianamy: Ok, well since I've never learnt Portugese I can't really be meant to understand that. Good. Well, whoever said that the bonds of friendship were ~always~ sweet lied his/her ass of. (  
  
Anon 1: Yes they are. Um. can I say I do find him hot and still get choccies?  
  
Anon 2 (OT puff?) : He is a lucky little bastard. Yeah, well that's Kai. I mean he got all of us didn't he? (Although not as girlfriends) Perhaps, like I said before, you'll just have to wait and see. (And your getting sick of me saying that aren't you.) YAY! Tyson's unconscious. * looks at Anon 2 * What, Tyson just bugs me. Yes it's good to know that he has ~some~ emotions isn't it. And to Kai, yes, quite a few times actually, haven't you been reading this.  
  
Taiya: Course they do! You reviewed didn't you. Glad you reviewed. Thanks. He means official couple, as in he's ~kinda~ given into that annoying light.  
  
AD: Ok peoples, it's time to get to the story, and Kai kinda isn't talking/coming within ten feet of me at the moment. He's just a little angry that I put him together with Serena.  
  
Ok, well thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story from the start and ~also~ to those of you who've just come in along the way. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve : A Happy Couple?  
  
Serena rolled out of bed, a hand to her head as she felt the tangled hair upon it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Callie murmured sleepily as she opened the door.  
  
"To go kill a cat on my head." Serena replied closing the door behind her to Callie's snickers.  
  
She stopped when she saw Kai standing on the balcony, considering whether or not to go out and talk to him, or to stay and try and make herself look more presentable.  
  
"Serena."  
  
That decided it as she discovered that he now knew that she was there.  
  
Looking up at him she saw that he hadn't moved, he was still facing the balcony rail, his eyes searching something through the distance.  
  
"Yes Kai?" she asked, slightly confused as to how he could know that she was there.  
  
Had she been walking to loudly or something? Even now when he turned to face her he had a slight grin on his face.  
  
"None of the others are to know of this." he said finally, the amusement dropping from his face.  
  
"Callie will figure it out, she's known me longer than anyone." Serena sighed sitting down on the sofa. "And Ray's smart, he'll figure it out."  
  
She turned to him smiling. "Tyson may suspect something, but he'll more likely bug you about it than think about it all that hard."  
  
He grunted in reply and watched as she stood up, the japanese dressing gown that she had bought when they had visited his home billowing around her undone so that he could see her pyjama's (which consisted of baggy pants and a tank top) beneath.  
  
She began walking to the door of the bathroom and he followed her, craving one more kiss to assure himself that he had done the right thing.  
  
She reached the door before turning and scowling at him. "You can't follow me in here Kai." she said pointedly.  
  
He pushed her against the door instead of replying, making them both fall inside as the door opened. His mouth was on hers hungrily, and she replied just as hungrily. He kicked the door shut quietly with a leg as she leant back against the sink, having nowhere else to move back to.  
  
Serena sighed back into his kiss, surprised but happy.  
  
I'm in love. She thought deliriously.  
  
His mouth moved on hers as if it had been made for it, caressing her own with the slow, practised movements.  
  
She sighed as he moved away from her.  
  
"We have to be at the tournament in two hours." he stated simply, "I'll get the others up, get ready while you still can."  
  
And with that he closed the door.  
  
Kai smiled slightly, he was truly happy for once, not bound by restrictions as he had been before. But deep in his heart he knew that this could not last long, it was only a matter of time before something else came up to stop him.  
  
He sighed before opening the door to his room that he shared with Ray, telling the still sleeping boy to wake up.  
  
He then exited the room the go into the shared room of Tyson, Kenny and Max, telling them to wake up.  
  
Kenny and Max did, and he told them that if they hadn't woken Tyson up in five minutes he would do it for them.  
  
The nodded sighing as he left the room to put out breakfast materials. Five minutes later he entered the room again with a jug of water from the fridge, Kenny and Max were still trying to wake him up.  
  
Max saw him first and said hesitantly. "Umm Kai...what are you going to do with that?"  
  
In answer to his question Kai tipped the whole jug onto Tyson's head, moving it down his body so that he was completely wet as he jerked upwards.  
  
Then smirking he left the room, as Tyson shouted after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Hello minna-san, did you like the chapter? Sorry again that it was so short.  
  
Oh, and I forgot to mention this earlier, but as always anybody I missed in the replies I'm really really sorry, and feel free to mention it to me.  
  
Also, anybody who wants to chat on msn, my emails Halliwellprue@hotmail.com , I'm happy to talk, but just kinda tell me who you are (screen name) cause otherwise I'm gonna be really confused.  
  
Ok, well till the next chapter, luv ya all, and please review! 


	13. Stand Off Pt 1

AD: Well, as promised I have gotten an ~extra~ long chapter out, and I haven't spent too long writing it either.  
  
Hope you enjoy, it's taken a couple of hours to write, (My poor brain kept on thinking of ideas for the final chapter). Yes I do already know the outcome of this story, although none of you do.  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and once again I'm really sorry for taking so long to update before. I can't help it if I go away. All I can say is I hope the wait was worth it.  
  
Now to reviews, as always, anyone I missed I'm really sorry, and just tell me if I missed you, ok?  
  
n O b O d Y: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys think I'd abandoned it. * snickers * Hear that Purra? She's still waiting for your next chapter. * sighs * Aren't we all? Tell me about it, I had to go through my fave stories to find her updates, stupid ff.net they always hide things. I've updated. * points to chapter * See.  
  
Amanda Panda: Thanks! * blushes * I'm not awesome.  
  
Angel Slayer: Yep! Is this soon?  
  
Purra: Purra, in this case you stole it from me from one of my earlier chappies. So there. :P Yeah, I guess great minds do think alike.  
  
Kai: One problem, neither of you have greats minds.  
  
* Purra and AD hit Kai on the head *  
  
Purra, why would I tell you what's gonna happen next? It's called an ending, cause it's meant to be a surprise.  
  
Irvine: Your babbling nonsensically again.  
  
AD: Shut it.  
  
Raven: We'll try.  
  
AD: You'd better. Anyway, as I was saying. YES! GET TYSON! *dodges Kai * I wanna see him bug Kai. This is soon. I think.  
  
Anon 1: * whimpers * I'm sorry. If you read the top part I was kinda away. Glad you think it was sweet.  
  
Now people I'm gonna go and let you read this cause I gotta open a window. We'e having renovations at the moment and the smell of paint is making me dizzy.  
  
This is dedicated to all of ya, for reviewing and supporting me, yadi yadi yada, go!  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen : Stand Off Pt 1.  
  
Kai walked alone at the back of the group, watching the girl he had given up his soul to talking animatedly to Callie.  
  
She seemed so full of life that it seemed as if it were wrong for him, a creature of darkness to be a with her, to open himself up to her more than he had to any other.  
  
But he still couldn't tell her know some things, let her into the darkest corners of his mind and show her...  
  
To do so would be to condemn himself.  
  
How could he pretend to be the type of boy she wanted, yearned after, if he let her see the truth?  
  
She caught his gaze and held it for a second, smiling sweetly before turning back to Callie, answering a sudden question from the girl.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from her he turned his mahogany orbs to the amber ones, searching his face intently.  
  
The white tiger smiled and moved over, standing next to him as he walked.  
  
Speeding up did no good either, the White Tiger kept pace with him easily, and short of running Kai was out of options.  
  
"So you've finally given into life Kai." he said smugly, grinning.  
  
Kai wished to knock that stupid grin off of his face, but showed more control than he could have ever thought when he dismissed it and told Ray simply.  
  
"I haven't given into anything."  
  
"Sure you haven't Kai." he replied grinning like a fool. His face then turned serious. "You had better be a little less obvious about it Kai, Tyson already thinks something's strange."  
  
Kai grunted in reply and flicked his eyes to Serena once more before turning back to the White Tiger.  
  
"Knock him over the head a couple of times." he replied, "That should make him forget."  
  
Expecting Ray to take offence to this he was surprised when the White Tiger simply laughed.  
  
"He's already been hit over the head enough times Kai, I don't think it works as much as people think it does."  
  
Kai looked at him then grunted and turned away, observing Tyson and Amille talking and laughing together.  
  
"Does Callie know about Mariah?" he asked instead looking at Ray out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"They're's nothing between Callie and me Kai." he said paling considerably.  
  
He raised and eyebrow and Ray gulped. "No she doesn't, but then neither do any of the other girls."  
  
"Uh huh." Kai said turning away to stare ahead as they entered the arena and went to their seats in the stands.  
  
"I still don't see why we turned down the box." Nicola grunted as she squeezed into her seat beside a VERY large kid watching the arena avidly.  
  
He heard her talking and turned down and gave her what he must have thought to be a very alluring look and put a hand to his greasy hair, slicking it back and looking her up and down.  
  
She nodded and then grabbed Max and pushed him into her seat, sitting in his seat which was beside her on the other side.  
  
The boy looked at her surprised and then turned to his companions, whispering something to them.  
  
Serena sat beside Max and next to Callie on the other side. (Bet you thought she was gonna be sitting next to Kai.)  
  
She smiled at Nicola who was making faces about the boy next to her and mouthing something to her.  
  
Ray sat behind Callie and beside Kai, who sat on the other side, behind Tyson. A boy in the group next to them stood up, icy blue eyes flashing. He was tall and lean, built well and quite cute with white blonde hair that hung on his head, but Serena barely even noticed him as he pushed his way past the kids behind her to sit behind her and Nicola, his friends moving to do the same.  
  
"So, you here as groupies or something?" he said to Serena, leaning forward and speaking next to her ear.  
  
She pulled back quickly, turning to face him.  
  
"You girls should come to a real team." the fat slob next to Max said grinning at them pathetically.  
  
"No thanks." Serena said cooly, placing a restraining arm on Nicola.  
  
"If we were groupies we'd go to a proper team." Callie said grinning at them with a mocking smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"So you're bladers." the brown haired guy (who was also cute) said, glaring at the fat kid to make him stay put.  
  
"Yeah." Ray said coldly. "What of it."  
  
"We weren't asking you." the blonde replied, his mouth twisting in a malicious grin.  
  
"Why don't you come into a GOOD team then." the fourth member of their team said, a scrawny red head who was thin and slinky. He was too thin for any real looks, and his red hair hung down to his shoulders, greasily.  
  
The fifth member of their team. A guy with golden blonde hair that was tightly curled and stuck out like an afro, moved to join his friends in their little adventure.  
  
"What are you guys talking to these whore's and wannabee's for anyway?" he said sitting with them.  
  
Nicola was about to wring his neck when Serena let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Guys, I think that's Tala." she said pointing to someone on the ground walking to the beyblading ring.  
  
"So say hi." Max said.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." the red head said laughing. "As if the great Tala would ever talk to wannabee idiots like you."  
  
"Look, why don't you go back to the mothership." Celia said turning and commenting finally from her seat beside Kenny.  
  
"Only if you come with us." the fat guy responded grinning.  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better get back to our seats, or Liam's not gonna be happy." the brunette said glancing at the sixth member of their team, and the only one who had not come over to join his friends in their tormenting.  
  
He looked up, eyes cold, his black hair shifting in the slight breeze that came as he looked into Serena's eyes, then turned to his friends.  
  
They practically ran back to him under his fierce gaze, and Serena realised that he commanded much of the same sort of respect as Kai.  
  
Then ignoring it she turned back to watch the match enfold beneath her.  
  
The blades span fiercly, but Tala ended up being the winner anyway, he had preferred to delay his kill as much as possible.  
  
Serena hated the practice, but couldn't fault others for wanting to use it. Sighing she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Callie said looking up at her suspiciously.  
  
"Bathroom." Serena replied simply, leaving the row of seats.  
  
She didn't notice the shadows that followed her, or even the shadows that followed them.  
  
Stopping on her way back from the bathroom to pick up some drinks and food for the others, thinking them hungry and stopped when she noticed Kai and Ray standing waiting for her.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked surprised as she struggled to carry all of the full food items.  
  
"You were followed." Kai said as Ray came forward to take some of the food and drinks.  
  
"They won't be bothering you now." Ray said snickering in rememberance of something.  
  
Serena tried to look mad at them for hurting people, and at the same time tried to contain her glee at Kai coming to rescue her.  
  
It was so romantic, qualifing as something out of a fairy tale.  
  
She smiled at them finally, losing the battle with herself of whether to smile at her fortune, or be mad at them for doing something that she didn't condone.  
  
She didn't condone violence at all. And it depended on the person as to whether or not she could fault them for using violence.  
  
But looking at her two hero's (Kai mostly) now, she realised that violence wasn't always that bad a thing.  
  
"At least tell me you didn't hospitalise them?" she said sighing.  
  
Ray looked at Kai grinning. "They probably think they need a hospital." he said, laughter filling his voice.  
  
Serena shook her head annoyed but then entered the arena again just as they were calling the bladebreakers team out as the next match.  
  
They were against a team called the gods of beyblading.  
  
"The names corny enough isn't it." Nicola said as the others joined them in walking to the neccesary area's.  
  
She grabbed the bag of popcorn from Serena's hands, consuming it with Amille VERY quickly. It was almost as if they hadn't ate in weeks.  
  
They entered the little box thing and decided that Max would go first, followed by Amille, Tyson, Ray, Kai and then Serena.  
  
Once that was decided Max stepped up to the bowl. Eyes focusing on the person walking out at the other end.  
  
It was the fat kid from before, only this time his face was littered with bruises, and he growled menacingly at the Blade Breakers.  
  
They span their blades into the dish, the blades banging together until the boys flew out of the dish, returning to his hand.  
  
Max smiled as Nicola, Amille, Tyson, Kenny, Celia, Serena and Ray went up to congratulate him.  
  
The second blader moved forward, followed by Amille who went to her end of the bowl and stood there waiting for Jazzman to announce them.  
  
When he did she launched her blade quickly. Watching it spin in the bowl at her end as his hit the ground only moments later.  
  
It was another quick win, except this time it was the first blonde boy who won.  
  
Kai watched Amille as she returned, the others coming up to her and telling her that it was ok.  
  
She stopped and waited before him. Waiting for his judgement.  
  
"You were too cocky." he said finally, just when she had begun to turn away.  
  
She turned back to him, surprise registering on her face and then bowed her head, walking back to the seats with Max.  
  
Tyson stepped up next, winning the match only narrowly, a streak of the same cockiness showing in his style of blading, and his whole attitude to it.  
  
Ray stepped up next, facing the thin lanky kid. He won the match against him easily, and walked back to the group smiling confidently.  
  
Kai walked to the bowl next facing the cute brunette. Serena watched expectantly, waiting for Kai to ace it like always, but gulped down her disgust when she realised that he was going to draw it out.  
  
But he surprised her by finishing the match as second after they'd launched their blades, none had needed to call on their bit beasts yet.  
  
Serena walked to the dish, gulping when she realised the only person left for her to battle was the black haired boy, he watched her as she walked, as if searching for a weakness somewhere.  
  
And unlike most of the members of his team, his face wasn't littered with bruises and cuts.  
  
He stood at the edge waiting for her, and bowed when Jazzman called out his name. His face screaming confidence.  
  
Serena shivered although it was not cold. There was something about him that scared her.  
  
Something that just seemed off.  
  
He smirked as they launched their blades and the two circled around the dish, nudging each other lightly, searching for openings.  
  
Neither wishing to make the first move. Unlike with his team mates she felt the need to be cautious around him. To not make sudden moves that might leave an opening.  
  
She needed the consider her moves very carefully.  
  
He seemed to find an opening, sending his blades clashing into her own, as it flew into the air...  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, well I'll try and update soon, and guess what!  
  
* pulls out hypnotisey thingey * I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would, so next chappie I'm hoping to get over a hundred.  
  
You want to review, you want to press the pretty little purple button at the bottom of the screen and Submit a Review.  
  
Buh bye peoples.  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
~ Anh D-ao 


	14. Stand Off Pt 2

AD: Ok guys, one of my reviewers said that it'd probably be easier to read this without all of the junk at the beginning so I'm gonna reply to reviews at the end of the chapter.  
  
Furthermore, this is a reasonably short chappie (unlike last time) because these annoying people are kicking me out of my room today so that they can paint it. Then we're gonna be kicked out again when we get the carpet put in later, and the floorboards downstairs.  
  
*sigh * Anyway, this means that I might not be able to update for a while, and I was lucky to get this chapter in before they kicked me out.  
  
Here's what you've been waiting for.  
  
Chapter Fourteen : Stand Off Pt 2.  
  
The audience of the arena sat on the edge of their seats as her blade spun into the air, seeming as if it would fall on the outside of the dish.  
  
Before the impact came however Serena snapped. "Hacuba, take control!"  
  
The blade span back into the circle, only an inch before impact, hitting the boys blade with a new force, no strategy implied at all.  
  
'Brute strength won't win this Hacuba.' she thought, watching her blade clashing angrily against the other boys.  
  
He was watching her; she realised. Studying her instead of the battle.  
  
It was unnerving to say the least.  
  
Pulling stray strands of hair from her face she watched the battle before her, his blade as mysterious as him, and a flash of yellow here and there confirmed her belief that he must have a bit beast in his blade.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his, the colour draining from her face as she met his unnerving stare, his eyes boring into her own, searching for something.  
  
Slowly, he smiled, the action freaking her even more than his staring, it wasn't a genuine smile, a smile that was meant for friendships, or for even people who met each other in the street.  
  
This smile was hollow, the smile of someone who knew something that you didn't, couldn't.  
  
He then held his hand out and she pulled her eyes away from his own as his blade span back into his hand.  
  
He said two words, his eyes never leaving her.  
  
"I forfeit."  
  
Even his team looked at him amazed, then at her, searching for the reason to their leaders sudden weakness.  
  
She stared at him, confusion conflicting with amazement.  
  
He's already lost. Her reasonable side said, There was no reason for him to continue.  
  
But the suspicious side of her replied hollowly, He could still have done the match, there was no reason that he ~had~ to finish it.  
  
Something in his eyes told her that there was more to it than that.  
  
Some hidden meaning that she couldn't contemplate.  
  
Stepping away from the ring she walked away, feeling his eyes drift off of her as he too turned away, walking back to his team mates.  
  
She shrugged at her team mates questioning gazes, moving to stand next to Kai, but still far enough away to make it seem like nothing had changed.  
  
"The Blade Breakers advance to the next round!" Jazzman called out above them, "Next up are..."  
  
They didn't listen after, simply walking from the stadium.  
  
They had made it to the quarter finals.  
  
There were only two more battles after this, then she'd be going home.  
  
Home.  
  
The thought was goood yet bad at the same time.  
  
When she left she'd have to say goodbye to Kai for the two months she was going to be away for.  
  
Unless.  
  
Maybe he'd come with them, have a break away from everything for a time.  
  
She could introduce him to Darla, and Eli, and her parents.  
  
But would he come?  
  
She smiled at Callie who sent a questioning look towards her and sat back to watch the final battles of the day in the arena below.  
  
Now how exactly was she going to get Kai to come?  
  
Pulling her hair from it's ponytail at the back of her head she pulled all of the strands that had fallen out back with it and tied it into a messy bun, the same pieces she had tried to pull back falling to frame her face again.  
  
Sighing she pushed then behind her ears sneaking glances at Kai while she was watching the match.  
  
Ray caught her looks and smiled at her weirdly and she pleaded with him with her eyes not to tell anyone.  
  
In reply he winked back before mouthing, "Do you need some help with something?"  
  
She nodded and stood up, following Ray out of the arena, aware of Kai and Callie's suspicious glances.  
  
They entered the corridor, empty of all life except for the buskers trying to sell food from their stalls and Ray turned to Serena.  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, by now you've probably figured out that Kai and I are together." she said watching his face for any sign of shock that told her she was wrong and smiled in relief when he nodded.  
  
"You want him to do something but don't know how to ask right?"  
  
She nodded grinning sheepishly at him. "I want him to come to Adelaide with me and visit my family, meet my friends." she sighed, the grin falling from her face, "But he'll never agree to it."  
  
"Look, I'll talk to him, drop a few hints, and then later you can talk to him, ok?" Ray asked her.  
  
"Yep!" she said smiling.  
  
"By the way, who's Mariah?" she questioned when he turned to leave.  
  
He froze.  
  
"She's a girl from my old team." he replied turning to her, "We grew up together."  
  
"Oh." Serena said grinning.  
  
He scowled at her. "I didn't want you guys to know."  
  
"Why would that be Ray?" she asked, "You didn't want us to know that you abadoned the love of your life to join our team." she said mockingly, her hands raised in the air like a preacher.  
  
He grabbed her, tickling her before letting her go. "No, I just didn't think you guys needed to know about her." he replied grinning.  
  
"Sure Ray." she replied grinning.  
  
"I'll go talk to Kai, ok?" he said, blushing a brilliant red.  
  
"Thanks." she replied, kissing him on the cheek before running off, turning to look around her shoulder. "And Ray, try and make it sometime soon, ok?"  
  
He glared at her before running after her, "Hey, Rena! Wait up!" he snapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, well like I promised, the replies to reviews are being done now.  
  
n0b0dY : But cliffie's are a necessary part of writing. Happy now?  
  
Mage-Alia : Better now? It's probably easier with the reviews at the end anyway.  
  
fan : I've updated, and there won't be too much more to go, a few more chapters probably before it's finished.  
  
Purra : Purra, how many times does Kai have to hurt you to stop you front attacking that! Yep, I know, I'm a big meanie, but if I was a real big meanie I wouldn't update at all now would I.  
  
And I really have to go because they're trying to kick me out my room so I'll reply to the rest later.  
  
Luv ya All Review! AD 


	15. Late Night Rendezvous

AD: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but my room was invaded and I didn't get time to update cause my precious computer was taken away from me. :'(  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter, and yes it's shorter. It's not too short though, just a bit shorter than your used too.  
  
I have some other bad news too.  
  
Due to the people banging around everywhere downstairs, and up here, I won't be able to update chapters that often. I'll still try and do it at least every three days, but it'll be kinda hard at the moment.  
  
This is dedicated to my readers and reviewers alike, for being so patient in waiting for the next chapters.  
  
Chapter Fifteen : Late Night Rendezvous  
  
Serena skipped dinner that evening, still unnerved by the black haired boy.  
  
No. She admonished herself. He has a name, and I shouldn't be afraid to use it.  
  
Then why was she?  
  
Disregarding it as foolishness she racked her brain for the name of the strange boy that she had fought.  
  
They had never said it.  
  
She stopped, surprised at the conclusion she had come to.  
  
They had to have said it, it was an entry rule that the name of the competitors were said.  
  
But the more she thought about it, the more she was sure. She couldn't remember Jazzman ever announcing his name.  
  
He had simply called him the team leader.  
  
She turned down the familiar path to her tree, her thoughts on the reason why Jazzman had never called out his name distracting her.  
  
Moonlight spilt in between the branches of the tree, shadowing her face and revealing it as she moved through the park towards the tree.  
  
She sat amongst the roots of the old tree, in her usual position, the moonlight pooling into that one spot as she sat, the surroundings around her going unnoticed.  
  
Her hair sat in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, strands falling from it to frame her face.  
  
The wind blew gently through the air, rustling the leaves and sending a refreshing gust of cool air towards her.  
  
The nights were considerably cooler than the days, and it reminded her of Egyptian days in summer, although not as hot as Egypt. But the same method applied, that the nights would be cold, and the days boiling.  
  
She had always loved the cold, never actually feeling the biting temperature as others had. Except Kai.  
  
Kai never seemed to have a problem no matter what the weather was, and she suspected that it was something to do with the way that he had been raised, but refused to push it, not wanting their relationship to end so early because she had said or done something stupid.  
  
She shifted her body uneasily, a sense of foreboding came upon her as she snapped back to reality.  
  
Looking at the unfamiliar surroundings she leant back into the trunk of the tree, more for comfort than warmth.  
  
Even as she registered where she was, a figure approached, hidden in the darkness and shadows.  
  
Like Kai.  
  
The figure stopped before her, close enough for her to make out the figure of a young man, but far enough that she could not make anything out past it.  
  
"May I join you?" The figure asked.  
  
Serena jumped at the sound of his voice, nodding at him carefully, not trusting herself to speak to the unfamiliar young man.  
  
He moved forward, stepping into the silvery light of the moon, to reveal himself as he sat.  
  
It was the boy, whom she had fought, the one who had forfeited.  
  
She shivered, wondering why he was there.  
  
"I'm Liam." he said to her, as if knowing that her thoughts were on that.  
  
She gasped, that was why she had felt so annoyed when she figured out that Jazzman hadn't announced his name.  
  
She'd already heard it.  
  
When the boys were picking on them, one had said his name.  
  
She frowned, studying him carefully, as he sat patiently beneath her gaze.  
  
He had changed from earlier, now wearing a black ribbed turtleneck, and dark denim jeans that seemed to be only slightly baggy, they both fit him perfectly, revealing his slim figure.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked him, finally figuring out how to speak again.  
  
He turned his dark brown eyes to hers, studying her carefully before answering, as if searching for something in particular.  
  
"I came because I needed some time to think, away from our teams evident failure." he replied.  
  
"That's another thing, why did you lose." Serena said, demanding answers for the questions that had been plaguing her all night.  
  
He smiled at her, and for some reason that smile scared her more than anything he could have said, or done.  
  
It was hollow, the smile of a man sentenced to hang, and aware of his fate as he walked to the podium to face it.  
  
The smile of a man with no future, who knew that he was forever lost.  
  
But what scared her most about that smile, was that Kai had smiled that very same smile to her.  
  
Kai's smile and Liam's were different only because Kai had hidden his emotions from her, Liam was letting her see all of them, almost giving her something that she didn't know how to use, but needed if she were to survive.  
  
"Let me ask you a question." he replied, watching her reactions carefully, "How long do you think you and Kai will last?"  
  
"Forever." she replied confidently, although her confidence was quickly slipping away under his unmoving gaze.  
  
"Are you so sure?" he replied, a touch of mystery in his voice, frightening her and making her curious at the same time.  
  
She needed to know more, and so she said what she believed to this stranger, knowing that it was the wrong answer for some reason.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He watched her carefully, curiously even before replying. "And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because I love him." she replied without hesitation.  
  
He smiled hollowly once again, although this time a touch of sadness was held in it. "Sometimes love isn't enough."  
  
"Of course it is." Serena replied, "It has to be."  
  
"It wont be, and he will leave you, leave you to your fate."  
  
"He wouldn't leave me." Serena said, sure of it this time, and sick of listening to this boy any longer.  
  
"No, he wouldn't be choice." Liam replied, "But he will."  
  
She ignored him, turning away from him. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
  
"To warn you." he replied simply, standing. "Goodbye Serena."  
  
She watched him leave, hundreds of questions left in her mind, but before she could ask him, he had left.  
  
She pushed the thoughts from her mind, telling herself that he was simply trying to scare her because they had lost, and walked back to the house, reassuring herself the entire way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, well, here are the reviews.  
  
Kai_luva: I've updated, although this chappie wasn't as much on K/S.  
  
Cherry Rain: It's alright, we all have schoolwork, except me at the moment, (hopefully this'll be finished before I go back to school for you guys.) Anyway, thanks heaps!  
  
n0b0dY: I might add a bit of R/? to the sequel, I'm not gonna tell you who he's paired up with though, and to those who didn't know, there will be a sequel to this story.  
  
Reika Zelon : Yay! You survived exam week, and reviewed another chapter, that's always cause for celebration. (Weird and wacky mode today peeps.) * grins * So much for short. It was pretty long, but it's fun to read long reviews, not that it's not fun to read short reviews it's just- (I really shouldn't dig deeper holes for myself) How'd your computer get busted anyhow? * smiles * good to hear that I have loyal readers. It's alright, I know you guys are back at school. Awww.. that's sweet. Thank you. Um. no, mum just wants it to be redone so that it looks better. Hmm. that's probably called remodeling anyway. Oh well. ^-^  
  
OT puff : Umm? I won't. Raven, Kai and Vegeta, I have two words to say to you. "SHUT UP" * sighs * I feel better now. Hehe, you don't like Liam? * says innocently * hmm, wonder how you guys think it's gonna end now.  
  
Darkdragon: Hmm.yes. Interesting. (j/k) I will update.soon.ish.  
  
Purra: Yes, it is a good question. And you tried to squish my hypnotisey thingey, so he's allowed to squish your tail! :P Ok kiddies. (The mediator again) Back to your corners, or there'll be no ice cream later. Maybe he does, and maybe he doesn't. you'll just have to wait and see. :P And did she update that night? *to Kai * she's never serious. *looks at Purra glaring * I mean. I'm gonna go.now!  
  
Cya minna-san, and remember, I'll use the hypnotisey thingey again if you guys don't review as much!  
  
Review Review Review!  
  
PS: Don't kill me for short chappies! 


	16. The Way The Cookie Crumbles

AD: Ok guys, I have a new chapter up, and I've reposted the last chapter with the spelling errors fixed, be happy people, I've already begun the next chapter, and it should be up pretty soon.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers, this is sadly coming to an end pretty soon, only a few more chapters, but THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.  
  
Ok, well here's the chappie.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen : The Way The Cookie Crumbles.  
  
Kai watched as Serena entered the house, something seemed to be on her mind. She went out onto the balcony and he waited until he was sure that the others, especially Tyson and Amille, who were known to chatter, a lot.  
  
He then exited the room and followed her out onto the balcony.  
  
"I had an interesting talk with Ray earlier." he stated as he stood next to her.  
  
She turned to look at him, surprised. "Really." She looked like she was blushing.  
  
"Yes, I didn't understand half of it of course, but we had a nice chat about the need to move on to new places and explore new things."  
  
"Really." she replied, she was blushing now, and badly, trying to hide it.  
  
"Any idea why?" he asked, watching her carefully.  
  
"Maybe?" she offered pathetically.  
  
"Just ask me Sere, you don't need to play these games with me." he said sighing.  
  
"Well, me and Callie are going back home for a while after this, and we're gonna be gone for a while and-"  
  
"I trust this story is going somewhere." Kai said slightly annoyed.  
  
"I wanted you to come." she said quietly.  
  
When he didn't respond she continued. "I wanted you to meet my family, and my friends there, I want us to be a proper couple."  
  
She turned to look at him, but his face was unreadable.  
  
"Please Kai." she whimpered, moving towards him slightly.  
  
"We'll see." he said, letting lean towards him to hug him.  
  
She kissed him softly, smiling as she did. "Thank you Kai!"  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Shove over Ray, I can't see!" Callie snapped at him.  
  
"Shut up, do you want them to hear us?!?" Ray snapped back in a whisper.  
  
"But I want to see." Callie complained, then as an after thought added. "Besides, your fat ass is blocking the view."  
  
He glared at her, and then reconsidered his action. "So you think my ass is fat huh?" he said grinning. "Didn't know you were looking at it in the first place."  
  
Never one to lose at a battle of wits Callie replied, "Hard not to when it's taking up all the room."  
  
"I'd be nice if I were you." Ray admonished, "Otherwise you won't be seeing anything."  
  
She gave him an icy glare and then moved across into the space he made for her.  
  
"Oh so sweet." she said a second later, watching her best friend and Kai hugging and then kissing each other.  
  
Ray surprised at her sudden change of attitude turned to look at her, only to receive a playful wink in response.  
  
"They're the cutest couple." she whispered to him, leaning into his side without noticing.  
  
Ray however noticed, and moved his arm around her neck so that she could move in closer without knowing why.  
  
"What, can't wait to show them off." Ray mocked her.  
  
She turned to look at him surprised and then made a face, "You've spent too much time around Kai, he's begun to rub of on you."  
  
"Who says I'm not like this normally?" he asked.  
  
"Not the type." she replied straight away. "Besides, I remember you when we first met, you were much nicer."  
  
"Maybe I just hid it better." Ray replied grinning at her.  
  
She stopped looking into his amber eyes surprised, he brushed a piece of hair from her face, leaning forwards, coming an inch from kissing her when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Well this is cosy."  
  
They tore apart immediately and found Kai standing there, Serena seemed to still be on the balcony.  
  
"Perhaps you should find another place, away from Serena and myself to do this." he said, looking at them.  
  
Ray hastily got to his feet, Callie joining him quickly.  
  
"Bye Kai." she said, leaving very quickly.  
  
"Cya Kai." Ray said, moving after her, equally quickly.  
  
Kai put a hand out to stop him, "Not so fast." he said narrowing his eyes. "If any word of this leaks out to Tyson or the others, you and your girlfriend will be having a hard time from now on. Understand?"  
  
"Yep." Ray said hurriedly, moving quickly.  
  
Kai watched him leave before returning to Serena, who sat on one of the chairs waiting for him patiently.  
  
"You didn't need to be so mean about it Kai." She said to him as he sat opposite of her.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be listening, you little sneak." Kai replied, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear." Serena said.  
  
"You mean you eavesdropped." he replied.  
  
"That's such a harsh way of putting in Kai, I prefer the term, accidental exegesis."  
  
"I'm sure you do." he replied.  
  
She yawned. "I'm going to bed Kai, I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and walked around the table, kissing him lightly before walking into her bedroom.  
  
Kai stood up, if he went into his room now, he might never hear the end of it from Ray, it was probably better to simply go for a walk, partly to clear his head, and partly in the hope that when he returned Ray would be asleep.  
  
Of course he could simply make it clear that he had no interest in answering Ray's questions, but a walk was much easier, besides, since he's been spending his evenings with Serena, his time in the gym had been cut back considerably.  
  
Wandering down the same path that Serena had unknowingly taken earlier he found himself in the clearing.  
  
Swinging himself onto one of the branches he sat, watching the moon sparkle through the trees.  
  
He was unaware that he had company until the voice spoke.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Kai turned to face him.  
  
"Liam." he acknowledged cooly.  
  
"What are you doing Kai?" Liam asked, an edge of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Living." Kai replied.  
  
"Kai, Voltaire will never let your relationship with the girl continue."  
  
"He shouldn't even know about it." Kai snarled angrily.  
  
"You of all people should know that he has spies everywhere Kai, I'd have thought that if you truly wanted this relationship to continue, you wouldn't have spent half of your time on the balcony, where anyone with a motive can see you."  
  
Kai glared at him. "Why are you here Liam?" he demanded, "To mess with my head?"  
  
"I'm not the one messing with your head Kai, you are." he replied cooly. "Allowing yourself to have emotions that you know are forbidden."  
  
"I'm sick of taking orders from that old coot." Kai replied angrily.  
  
"I'd watch what I say if I were you." Liam replied coldly. "You will find that others are not as lenient as I, cousin."  
  
"You Liam, you lost the only thing that ever made you happy two years ago, you're a shell, a hollow shell of the life you once had-"  
  
"Like you were?" Liam interrupted, smiling at him maliciously. "I haven't been sent by Voltaire cousin, I only came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me of what Liam?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Of how you plan to make your next move dearest cousin." he replied, grinning, "You could try and run, but just how far do you have to be, to get away from Uncle's grip?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, here's the replies to the reviews.  
  
Kanata-Miyu Cherryblossoms: Or else..what?  
  
ellie: Good, glad you like.  
  
Purra: He's always evil. Course you do, I wrote him, that's why. :P (j/k) Now you know the reason he's like Kai. You'd be a first. Poor Purra, how'd the esaay go? I've updated as soon as I could, and I'm sorry if it was a little late.  
  
#1: Thank you. Umm.would that killing rampage include me? Cause then you'd never get the next chapter, now would you. I'm glad I've got people who are addicted. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something and-  
  
Irvine: Babbling again.  
  
*through gritted teeth * SHUT UP. Anyway, here's Kai again!  
  
Reika Zelon: * backs away slowly* Reika, sometimes you scare me. Although, it's a good scary. Yes, coffee is known to do that, one of the reasons why I don't drink it often, the other being I can't stand the taste of it. Glad you survived.  
  
Hmm, good, read away, and review as much as you like!!!! * looks serious * I'm afraid, very afraid. Hmm, great author huh, doesn't really fit my description does it? (j/k) I'm being annoying, well, I'd better go so that I can finish the reviews, and you guys can read something interesting. (And so I can continue writing the next chappie)  
  
n0b0dy: Ok, you can hate him all you like, unfortunately, it doesn't mean that he's going anywhere. Poor you, you know, studying as annoying as it is, does have it's good points. Please stay alive cause then you won't be able to review anymore, * cough* I mean.grace us with your presence? (j/k)  
  
Ok, well review, review, review, I exepct to have many many reviews to read when I look next. Oh yeah, almost forgot. * pulls out hypnotisey thingey * You will review, you will push the little purple button reading, submit review at the bottom of the page, and submit an entry. 


	17. Falling Apart

AD: Ok, well here's the next chappie, and I'm happy to say that half of the next chapter is done.  
  
I doubt there will be many more chapters after this, but there WILL be a sequel, which will come out soon.  
  
This is dedicated to Reika my wonderful coffee drinker, (had to add the coffee into this chappie) and because she was the first one to ever doubt the way that this story would flow. They may stay together Reika.  
  
Chapter Seventeen : Falling Apart  
  
"It's the last day of the tournament!" Amille cried, running around the small living room.  
  
Celia danced alongside her, smiling happily.  
  
Serena and Callie took one look at them and turned, going straight to the kitchen. "Coffee or tea this morning Cal?" Serena asked as she went to the two machines.  
  
"Tea." Callie replied, "I don't think I can handle coffee with them around.  
  
That problem was soon remedied when Kai walked into then house, glaring at the two dancing girls whom instantly shut up, sitting down calmly, before turning to Serena and Callie.  
  
"Coffee." he said to them, Serena went to get him a cup, returning to look at him concerned.  
  
"Have you been out all night?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Maybe." he replied shortly.  
  
Serena frowned, watching him take the cup into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
Seconds later Ray was thrown, bewildered out of the room. Observing the two, formerly dancing girls, now sitting demurely on the floor, and the surprised faces of Serena and Callie he said annoyed. "Alright, why didn't anyone warn me Kai was in a bad mood!"  
  
"You were sleeping." Callie replied, grinning at him.  
  
"How long did you think I'd stay asleep while he was like that Callie?" he demanded, the edge of annoyance in his tone growing stronger.  
  
She made a face at him and Serena grabbed the kettle as it boiled, making her tea, and Callie's.  
  
"Come on guys." she said to Amille and Celia, "Let's leave the love birds alone, shall we?"  
  
"You can talk." Callie snorted.  
  
"What does she mean by that Rena?" Celia asked.  
  
"She's just being facetious." Serena replied.  
  
Callie raised and eyebrow at her, and watched as the three girls filed out of the room.  
  
"You know Ray." she said grinning suddenly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were about to kiss me last night."  
  
He looked at her, narrowing his eyes, then said mockingly. "If I didn't know better Callie, I'd say you cared."  
  
She looked at him annoyed for a moment then said, "There is no way that you are staying in the same room as Kai anymore."  
  
She made to walk past him, but he caught her arm, pulling her back. "Now who would I stay with, and who'd Kai stay with."  
  
She smiled at him seductively, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips, before whispering, "I'm sure we could arrange something."  
  
She then slipped out of his hold and moved back to the counter as the door opened and Kenny stepped out of his room, followed closely by Max.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Kai sat in the bedroom, pulling out his laptop, annoyed. Flicking the button on he found an image of his grandfather popped up.  
  
"So, you have not headed your cousin's warning." Voltaire said malevolently, "No matter, he should not have been there in the first place."  
  
Kai sat, silently, waiting for his grandfather to question him, as he knew he would.  
  
"Well, do you love the girl?"  
  
"Her name's Serena, and yes, I do love her." Kai replied.  
  
"Look at yourself Kai." Voltaire said repulsed, "She's made you weak."  
  
"I am no weaker, or stronger than I was before Grandfather." Kai replied monotonously.  
  
"You are not the same!" Voltaire snapped, "You are weak!"  
  
Kai listened to his verbal rebuff uninterestedly, until his grandfather snarled. "The girl and you, it ends now!"  
  
He glared at his grandfather as he listened to the next part.  
  
"Or I shall make sure that neither of you have a happy ending. Understand?"  
  
Standing he looked at his grandfather, his eyes once more becoming unreadable, his face closed off, blank.  
  
"I understand Grandfather."  
  
Shutting the laptop he gritted his teeth, punching his pillow, hard in frustration, before exiting the room again, grabbing his cup of coffee and sitting at the table.  
  
Callie looked at him suspiciously, finding something wrong with his coomposure. Disregarding it as childish she moved on to cook breakfast for a hungry Tyson whom had just woken up.  
  
Serena sat in her bedroom, yes focused on the ceiling, wondering what was wrong with Kai.  
  
Something had changed during the night, that almost carefree composure he had gained around her had dissapated, leaving no trace to show that it had ever existed.  
  
Sighing she leant back further into the bed, wondering if she had something to do with his sudden change of heart.  
  
The door opened not long after, admitting a sleepy Nicola. "Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Serena said moving up on the bed to make room for her.  
  
"Rena, me, Ami and Celia have been talking." she said sitting on the end of the bed, watching her friend. "We're worried about you."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked shocked.  
  
"Well, for one, you've been acting really strange lately, going out late, coming back even later, or in some cases, early. And you always seem to be, I don't know, acting different, we just want to know if your ok."  
  
"I'm fine Nic, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Serena replied smiling at her warmly.  
  
"Ok." Nicola said hugging, "You know that if you ever need to talk, we're here for you right?"  
  
"I know." Serena replied grinning at her, "I just need to work some things out on my own, ok?"  
  
"It's fine." Nicola said, squeezing her tightly before releasing her, "Get ready, we've got to be at the tournament in half an hour."  
  
"Ok." Serena said, standing up and grabbing clothes and other accessory's.  
  
"Now to talk to Kai." she heard Nicola mumble, and froze, before shrugging off the chilly feeling she recieved when Nicola had said Kai's name.  
  
"It's just the wind." she said, closing the window, she didn't notice however, that no wind blew that morning, it was a calm, clear day, and just as hot as the others.  
  
Serena frowned, before grabbing her things and changing, getting ready for the final battle of the tournament.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, now for the replies to the reviewers.  
  
Reika Zelon: Glad you like that term, I like it too! ^-^ Hehe, I shocked you! Yes, Liam is Kai's cousin, and Kai didn't handle Voltaire very well did he? No, the dumb old coot aint gonna go down easily at all. Lmao! I agree, it is romantic, one of the reasons why it's in there, the other being that the others don't go out there that often.  
  
Truly, you couldn't scare me Reika, it's funny! Lmao, that evil laugh has been used sooo often. Yes you did! You were the first reviewer on that chappie in fact. That's sweet, but there are people with hundreds (plural) of reviews, I'm happy to have my hundred, but it doesn't mean I'm a great author. ^-^  
  
Purra: Hopefully. Yes, Liam is Kai's cousin, hence the likeness in attitudes etc. Maybe, maybe not, and he might help him, he might not, unfortunately for you guys I've already got the rest of the storyline, plotting away in the back of my mind. *coughs * Cousinly? Umm, these guys have Voltaire as a grandfather, and were trained by Boris, I don't think cousinly is the correct term for what they have. An understanding would probably be closer to reality. Glad you liked Callie and Ray together, I had heaps of fun writing it, Cya Purra!  
  
#1: Thank you. I'm touched that you think it's going well. How does Liam know about Kai+Serena, well, that's a secret, which I might tell you guys one day.  
  
n0b0dY: That's sweet, now back to bed with you, you're obviously sick, and should be sleeping. Hmmm.that's an interesting perception, maybe Liam isn't that bad, but then again, maybe he is.  
  
Kita: Well, if you keep reading, your going to know more. 


	18. Final Battle

Chapter Eighteen : Final Battle  
  
Kai watched Serena as she walked in front of him, talking to Callie. He had to do it.  
  
He had realised that even before he had spoken to Liam or his grandfather.  
  
Her innocence, her purity was corrupting him, changing him and making him vulnerable to weakness through his love for her.  
  
It had been so much easier when he had been able to pass it off, when he had given into her.  
  
It would all end today. He would go back home, and she would go back to her family in Melbourne. If he could let her go.  
  
If he could be brave enough to give up on his personal feelings in order to protect her.  
  
Even if it meant giving up on her?  
  
He silently debated with himself, knowing that he had to be strong once again, for himself and her.  
  
He had begun by thinking to himself that they could leave, go away somewhere together until they were able to find a way to work, to have him give up.  
  
But he had decided against, knowing that his grandfathers lackeys would find them, obeying their master like the dogs that they were without question, only hoping to gain their reward.  
  
They would never stop looking for him, he was too valuable to his grandfather. And besides, living their life on the run was no way for them to be together.  
  
At the end of this tournament he had to make a decision, and that decision would either cost him everything, or gain him nothing.  
  
And either way, his decision would probably destroy her.  
  
Serena felt his eyes on the back of her head, but refused to turn, refused to give in to look at him.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
She could feel it in the air around them, knowing that he had something he needed to say, but did not wish to say it.  
  
She smiled as Ray walked up to Callie, wrapping his hands around her waist and whispering something in her ear.  
  
She giggled, something Serena had seen her do only rarely, before and kissing his ear.  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, the final battles of the day are underway, the winner of these will determine the outcome of the tournament, and the new Australian champions." Jazzman announced.  
  
"We have eight teams competing against each other today, the Pro's, the blade decimators, the destroyers, the diamantes and the blade phenonomens."  
  
Callie rolled her eyes at the last name, most of them followed along the same pattern. She actually felt like congratulating the diamantes for making an original name.  
  
Ray rubbed his nose against the side of her neck, causing her to giggle.  
  
She loved him. She had realised it soon after their little observation of Kai and Serena, she was happy. And she now knew how Serena felt to haave Kai.  
  
She couldn't fault her for liking the horrible, rude, foul tempered idiot, not when she herself had finally felt what love was like.  
  
They waited for their names to be announced, they were the next team who were to battle that day.  
  
Serena sat nervously, wringing her hands, watching the third final battle finish before them. They had won their last match easily, and now they had two more teams to defeat before they could win the title.  
  
Serena moved closer to Kai, only to have him move away, resting against the wall.  
  
Their team was announced, and they moved to the arena, Kai walking to the bowl to take a quick win first.  
  
She was next, taking a slightly slower win before the next person stepped up to the bowl.  
  
The next teams battle went slightly harder, these ones having bit beasts and all, and Serena lost her battle in it, her attention unable to focus, she couldn't wait until the end of the matches, not so that she could determine who would win or not, but so that she could see what Kai would reply, as to her question of whether or not he would come with her to Melbourne, to meet her family.  
  
But her carelessness had annoyed him, and it showed on his face, the annoyance, and tension flickered through his eyes, and she thought sometimes that only she could see it.  
  
Closing her eyes, she opened them to endure his glare, feeling her eyes water, but ignoring it, knowing that he had to treat her like the others.  
  
Pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ears she sighed, something was wrong, she knew that.  
  
She watched her team mates battle in the final match, against the team, watched the blades spinning and crashing together hypnotically.  
  
It was strange to watch and not be a part of a major battle, but she had lost Kai's faith in the last round, and he had said coldly that she would hinder the battle more than help because she could not focus on the match.  
  
She watched the battle without really seeing it, focusing more on Kai, watching him observe the matches.  
  
She was therefore surprised when they lost.  
  
It seemed she hadn't been the only one to not focus, Amille, Tyson, Callie and Max had lost their matches, gaining the other team a win.  
  
Ray had been the only other team member than Kai to gain a win, and Kai glared at them angrily as they looked morosely at the ground.  
  
"Hey, cheer up guys." Serena said smiling to them. "You did your best, and besides, second place isn't that bad."  
  
"No." Kai said, his voice colder than ice, chilling the other standing there. "If they had done their best we would have won today, if any of you, could have found a way to focus, instead of watching your beloved girlfriends and boyfriends." he even glanced at Serena when he said this.  
  
Then, turning around, he left. Leaving the others standing feeling guilty.  
  
Serena ran after him, confused.  
  
"Kai!" she called out to his back, trying to catch up to his quick walking pace.  
  
She caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, eyes cold, holding none of the warmth they had once held for her.  
  
His face holding none of the emotions he had saved for her, revealed only in her prescence.  
  
Something was going to happen.  
  
Kai stood watching her, his trained mask upon his face, blocking out all emotions that he could have felt in this situation.  
  
It was time.  
  
The moment he had been worrying about.  
  
The moment when it would change, their romance, their 'fling'.  
  
It was time to choose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AD: Ok, well first thing I'd like to say before I get to the reviews for this chapter is that this took ages to come out because I was suffering from writers block, something I haven't had a problem with at all during any part of Silent Dreams until this chapter.  
  
This was probably the hardest chapter of all of them that I've had to write so far, because I'm really exited about writing the next chapter.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short, and rushed, but it was kinda hard to stay on topic while writing this, I kept on getting idea's for the next chapter, which hopefully won't take as long to come out.  
  
Ok, well here are the replies to the reviews.  
  
Purra: Lmao. You can talk! After what you did in your fic. Awww that's so sweet, you love this story. Purra, it's not true, you and I both know that I am ~not~ a great author (that's taking flattery overboard, even if it is sweet) and nor am I a fantastic author, I'm just plain ol' me. Umm, I request permisson to stay away from her when she's swinging an sword.  
  
n0b0dY: Then stay in bed, you can always find it later to read it, it's not going anywhere! I'd lose my precious reviews if I took it off. We'll see. I've known since I began this how this story was gonna end, and now it's coming to a finish.  
  
Liz: Maybe.  
  
Yana: Ok, it sounds different though. *whines * What's it meant to mean anyway? You can hug the internet? I've heard of hugging the computer, but that's ridiculous. I get internet while I'm away half the time anyway so it doesn't bother me. You won't die if they break up! Which they may or may not do. Good, I'm glad you like it, yep Ray got himself a girlfriend finally.  
  
Sofia/3sh: Ok. Happy? Sorry I didn't reply to your review in the last chappie too, but it didn't show up until after I'd posted the chapter.  
  
Alright guys, that's it for the reviews, the next chapter should be up soon, and I hope you enjoy this one. By the way, I would like to make 150 reviews, I mean I'm nearly there, right? Right? J/k. Please Review, and make me happy. Give me enough inspiration to get the next chappie out soon!  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
Anh D-ao 


	19. In The End

Chapter Nineteen : In The End  
  
He stood before her, forcing himself to push back his feelings, to make himself calm, composed and invulnerable.  
  
He was sweating, the liquid making him uncomfortable.  
  
He rubbed his hands against his jeans, forcing himself to fall back into the darkness.  
  
Inch by inch, he fell. The ever familiar black pit of despair enveloping him, invading him once again.  
  
It embraced him, welcomed him back to the dark, changed him.  
  
It was easier now. Easier to confront her, when all but a part of the light had been banished from his heart.  
  
He was a pawn, dominated always by the king, used, and deceived, and controlled, and conquered, and always...always alone.  
  
He had hurt others under the orders of his grandfather.  
  
People he had never met, and people he had.  
  
And now, he had to do it all over again, but this time it was to someone who had entered his heart, who had pierced a hole through the darkness and had drawn the light in.  
  
Before her, he hadn't thought himself capable of loving another being, hadn't thought that he could be one of the light, that he could leave the darkness that had been his companion, his home, for as long as he could remember.  
  
And now he would destroy that.  
  
Destroy her.  
  
He knew that she would get over it, it may take some time, but the pain wouldn't last.  
  
He was aware as he opened his mouth to begin to talk that the others approached them, confused looks on their faces.  
  
He grasped her arm, drawing her away from them, muttering a quick not now. Which earned him a curious glance from Tyson and Amille, and a concerned pair from Ray and Callie.  
  
They looked at each other, the worry evident in their eyes.  
  
They watched them walk away, and Tyson and the others leave, telling them that they'd catch up.  
  
"He's going to break up with her." Ray said, his face grim.  
  
"I know." she replied, "I guessed that something had changed this morning, but-"  
  
"I know." he replied, drawing her into his embrace.  
  
"She'll be devastated."  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded, turning in his grip.  
  
"Because, this is something he has to do." Ray replied, pulling her away to follow the road down to the others.  
  
Kai and Serena entered the clearing where they'd first met in the park. The large tree, once seeming comforting and beautiful, now seemed dark and foreboding, as if picking up on the moods of the two.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists, releasing his anger at the choices he had been given into them, before turning to look at her.  
  
She regarded him carefully, confusion flickering across her face, her eyes encouraging him.  
  
It was time.  
  
Serena watched him confused, willing him to tell her what was wrong. When he didn't respond to the message in her eyes she decided to try verbally.  
  
"What's is it Kai, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice encouraging, but beneath the superficial encouragement, there was a tone of panic, barely heard.  
  
He looked at her, his heart momentarily trying to leap from his chest, to take control. To comfort her and let her know that everything was alright.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
And as soon as those words entered his mind the darkness took control again, removing the guilt, and the compassion he felt, leaving a mask of cool control on his face.  
  
He had mastered that face when he was a boy, and had been beaten for showing his emotions to the old man, and it was coming in handy, for all the wrong reasons.  
  
"Kai, talk to me, how can we be a couple if you won't talk to me?" she insisted, her heart skipping a beat as her stomach flipped around nervously. She was nervous, but of what?  
  
"I can't." he replied, his voice filled with a tone of finality that frightened her.  
  
"You can't what?" she asked, the panic rising further, "Can't talk to me?"  
  
He was silent, refusing to meet her eyes before saying quietly.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Well what ~do~ you mean?" she demanded, fear making her irrational.  
  
"I want this to end." he said finally, drawing his eyes up to meet her own, filled with the coldness that they once had, the invulnerability.  
  
He was once again, untouchable.  
  
"Kai?" she asked, stepping backwards, fear in her voice now.  
  
"We can't stay together any more Serena, you know it as well as I do."  
  
"Kai, I want my life to be with you." she insisted, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
He disregarded it, saying two words that would haunt her forever. "I don't."  
  
"You don't want to be with me?" she said, stepping back, eyes filling with tears, shock and confusion running across her face.  
  
He refused to answer and she looked up at him, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"I can't believe you're breaking up with me." she said, stepping back further, hitting the hard trunk of the tree, and sliding down, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Goodbye Serena." he said, stepping away from her, turning and leaving the clearing.  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them as if they were her favourite thing in the world and cried.  
  
It was over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Hmm, that seemed like a longer chapter when I was typing it than it actually is. Probably because of how dramatic it is.  
  
Oh alright, I know you guys are going to come at me with pitch forks, and axes and stuff, but aim at Kai, I mean he is the one who broke up with her after all.  
  
Kai: You wrote it!  
  
You never liked being with her in the beginning, and you've been sulking ever since I did put you guys together.  
  
Anyway, I'll reply to the reviews, remind you that there is going to be a sequel, which will come out as soon as I can work out a name for it, and that the epilogue will be posted next, as the last part of this story.  
  
Kita: Sorry, but as I said, I've had this planned out since I started this story, If you don't like it you don't have to read it, but there's going to be a sequel, so anything can happen then.  
  
Dranzer: His grandfather own bio-corp or whatever, if that doesn't sound like a technology place then what does, and anyway, it's so that he can inform his grandfather of what'd going on etc. No it's not on the Kenny side. Glad you liked the Ray/Callie bit.  
  
Purra: Your weird logic is not that of our earth logic. That's not fair either cause I already posted out another chappie, and you haven't! Yep, you guessed it, what you didn't guess was that this would be the end of the story though. Ok, well I'd better go start writing the epilogue then think up what's gonna happen in the sequel.  
  
Thhe Windcaller: Because, I'm a mean, evil author who wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger to annoy you guys. Hope away.  
  
Ok, well review, and I'll be back with the epilogue soon. 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Serena sat by the window of the plane. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, she didn't acknowledge any of them though.  
  
All she felt was pain.  
  
Callie watched her worriedly as she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She had barely spoken in days, she ate less, she was miserable. But it would pass.  
  
No wound could hurt forever. Could it?  
  
Serena watched the plane taking off, wanting nothing more than to run back to Kai and ask him what she had done, why he had left her.  
  
But she had tried that, he had ignored her, looking down at her from those cold dark eyes before walking away.  
  
She looked into the window, watching the world go by.  
  
Contrary to what Callie thought, she was not crying.  
  
She was empty now.  
  
Devoid of all feelings except for hurt, sadness, pain.  
  
She knew.  
  
Knew that her life could never be the same again, she had been changed by the experiences of the past, and nothing could take her back to the way she was.  
  
It had been something out of a fairy tale, the whole meeting, the getting to know each other, and then eventually falling in love.  
  
But being the naive person that she was, she had thought that it could last, that like a fairy tale, everything would turn out happily, and they'd grow to love each other even more, and then perhaps one day get married.  
  
But now she knew the truth.  
  
Those stupid fairy tales just messed with peoples heads. Made them believe in love and hope and then be surprised when they really did get hurt.  
  
Those god damn fairy tales lied.  
  
Kai turned away from his grandfather, exiting the chamber.  
  
He was angry, but knew better than to show it, not now, and not to his grandfather.  
  
Pulling open the door to his room, he resisted the urge to slam it, dropping onto his bed, eyes drooping thinking about what had happened in the past, thinking one last thought before dropping into blissful unconciousness.  
  
Life is complicated, full of twists and turns, bringing you so close to the object you desire and then taking you away so quickly that it leaves you breathless, and with only the faintest of scents of the object you have left behind...  
  
End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok, first I would like to thank you guys for the support I've recieved on this story.  
  
All I can say is wow. I never thought that this would gain this many reviews, or that I would actually finish it.  
  
I'd better do the replies to the reviews, which I got heaps of (thanks you guys) for the last chapter! The sequel will be up soon, sorry that this took so long by the way, I didn't want to end it.... ;(  
  
n0b0dY: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I never made Kai too soft.  
  
The Windcaller: I'm sorry if you're depressed, they're might be a happy ending in the sequel, depends.  
  
Purra: Who? Me or Serena? Hehe, yay me, I made it different and interesting...Yep, you've got plans for them too! *pokes tounge out at Irvine and Kai*  
  
KaibasGirl: I portrayed Kai as I saw him, if you have different views on how he acts then that's good for you. As for the personal pleasure um...well Kai and Raven have actually been pretty good, so I can't, they only get sent out to be punished...  
  
xanthe: Murder me, and you don't get anything, now do you. :P  
  
Kita: *watches frying pan* he he he....Umm yes, there is always a sequel... Now don't do anything your going to regret...  
  
Rita: Thanks for telling me that. Yes I did feel the pain, I wrote it, but as for hurting Kai, I don't think that he's as hurt as Serena.  
  
Yana: Lol. You'll just have to wait and see. Glad you liked it!  
  
Sofia/3sh: I have!  
  
Reika: Yay!!!! Thank you. Hmm, you think I should update slower? *sighs* Yes he broke up with her, yes you were right.No I'm not a good writer, I'll never admit it!!!! And he can't do anything against his grandfather, Voltaire has ties everywhere, he could have her killed in two seconds.  
  
NEB: I think it should be up soon, probably a few days because I have to move out cause the renovations are being completed this week, and so I have to move out tomorrow! So it'll have to be some time after that, and after I've completed my three hours of homework each night. *sigh* I dislike teachers.  
  
Dranzer: Oh well, there's always gotta be a critic! Lol, No, you can't be, you killed my father!!!!! Waaahhh!! Soz, couldn't help myself either... You had nine packs of sugar?!?! Okies, well your entitled to your own POV. I'm glad to hear different ones.  
  
AnimePrincess: I know! You haven't reviewed in ages! I know. Yep, she's heartbroken. I forgive you! *hugs* Very nice. I've never heard it though... 


End file.
